Pony Art Online 2: Leyendas de Canterlot Hight
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Un año después de la derrota definitiva de Nightmare Moon, los Elementos de las Tinieblas son robados y llevados a la Equestria humana haciendo que Twilight se vea forzada a regresar. Temiendo lo peor, Luna también envía a sus guerreros Kirito el Espadachín Negro y Asuna el Destello Veloz. Una nueva batalla está por comenzar para todos
1. Chapter 1

**Regreso a Canterlot High**

—¡Mamá, papá, buenos días! — Saludó la pequeña Yui saltando sobre la cama de sus padres.

—Buenos días Yui-chan — saludó Asuna aun medio dormida pero con una gran sonrisa. — ¿Dormiste bien?

—...Hola... Yui... — saludó Kirito como pudo, pues su hija estaba sentada justo sobre él. — ¿Te importaría ¡uf! apartarte un poco... por piedad?

—¡Ups! Lo lamento mucho papá — dijo Yui bajando rápidamente de la cama.

Asuna y Kirito le sonrieron y bajaron de su cama también listos para comenzar un nuevo día con su rutina de siempre. Kirito ponía la mesa en compañía de Yui mientras que Asuna cocinaba y luego todos desayunaban juntos. Era una existencia pacífica y feliz, la justa recompensa por todo lo que habían sacrificado hacía poco más de un año.

En la actualidad Asuna y Kirito eran reconocidos guerreros de Equestria y los líderes de la guardia personal de la Princesa Luna; título que consiguieron luego de derrotar de una vez y para siempre a Nightmare Moon luego que intentara conquistar Equestria una vez obtuvo su propio cuerpo, separándose por completo de Luna. Pero no siempre habían sido así.

Apenas un año antes no eran más que dos chicos humanos amantes de los videojuegos, que se conectaron a un nuevo MMO-RPG para su equipo de realidad virtual el NerveGear. Pero por alguna extraña razón el casco no los llevó a una realidad virtual, sino a una realidad alternativa; pero esto no lo supieron sino hasta que ya eran criminales muy buscados en Equestria, pues todo el tiempo creyeron que se trataba de un videojuego. Pero cuando su hija virtual, un programa de computadora de apoyo psicológico llamado Yui, les reveló que estaban en un mundo real; se vieron forzados a pedir ayuda de Twilight y sus amigas. Claro que al principio creían que algún "bug" había infectado a Yui pero cuando Celestia transportó a las ponis al mundo real, tuvieron que convencerse.

Finalmente descubrieron que la que había encerrado a sus avatares en Equestria era Nightmare, trabajando junto al genio de la computación Akihiko Kayaba, y que la única forma de derrotarla era buscar la forma de hacer reales sus avatares virtuales... aunque eso significara morir del otro lado. Al final convencieron a Luna que hiciera el hechizo... y ahí estaban un año después, viviendo en Equestria como una familia feliz, aunque de cuando en cuando echaban de menos su viejo hogar.

—Bien Yui, es hora que vaya a la escuela y nosotros a cumplir nuestro deber — dijo Asuna con una sonrisa.

Yui asintió y caminó junto a sus padres hacia la Academia para Unicornios Superdotados de la Princesa Celestia. Fue entonces cuando un guardia lunar corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Finalmente los encuentro, señores capitanes! Vengan rápido, la Princesa Luna los ha convocado al salón del trono urgentemente, al parecer alguien ha robado los Elementos de las Tinieblas.

Asuna y Kirito intercambiaron una mirada rápidamente y tras despedirse de su hija con un beso en la frente, corrieron hacia el Palacio. ¿Los Elementos de las Tinieblas? Esas cosas eran realmente peligrosas y por tanto Celestia se aseguró que nadie más que los involucrados supieran de su existencia. Era una emergencia, y de las mayores.

En el Salón del Trono, la Princesa Celestia se encontraba bastante seria mientras miraba hacia Twilight y sus amigas, quienes se veían igual de horrorizadas.

—Entonces... ¿Equestria está realmente en mayor peligro que nunca? — Preguntó Applejack perpleja.

—Me temo que sí Applejack — dijo Celestia. — Desde que devolvieron los Elementos de la Armonía a su lugar de origen perdimos una de las mayores defensas de Equestria... el problema es que en aquel momento no consideré la existencia de los Elementos de las Tinieblas. Esas cosas me disgustaban tanto que decidí olvidarlos. ¡Demonios, fui una tonta!

—Hermana tranquilízate — pidió Luna. — No creo que sea para tanto.

—¿No es para tanto? — Preguntó Celestia. — Hasta que ese tal Kayaba y Nightmare Moon crearon los Elementos de las Tinieblas nada podía hacerle frente a los Elementos de la Armonía; pero los Elementos de la Armonía ya no están y ahora estamos a merced de un enemigo desconocido que tiene en su poder los objetos oscuros más poderosos jamás creados. Yo creo que sí, sí que es para tanto.

—Pero por suerte sabemos a dónde se los llevaron — dijo Luna tomando el control ante el ataque de pánico de su hermana mayor. — Hacia un mundo que Twilight Sparkle conoce muy bien. Ese que está del otro lado del espejo...

Twilight palideció pero luego se tranquilizó; por suerte no tendría que enfrentarse a nada nuevo o aterrador. Nadie dijo nada más por un buen tiempo, entonces los dos guerreros llegaron rápidamente.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — Preguntó Celestia sin mucho ánimo.

—Los mandé a llamar, después de todo son mis caballeros personales — dijo Luna. — ¿Y bien, ya están informados de la situación, verdad?

Ambos asintieron.

—Perfecto, en ese caso síganme a mi ala del castillo.

Ambos volvieron a asentir y junto con Luna, desaparecieron detrás de la puerta del Salón Principal.

—¿Qué cree que harán, Princesa Celestia? — Preguntó Twilight.

La aludida suspiró.

—Luna tiene sus métodos y yo los míos. De cualquier manera confío en mi hermana, ella sabe lo que hace. Pero volviendo a lo principal. Twilight Sparkle, una vez más he de pedirte que atravieses el espejo y vayas a ese otro mundo teniendo en cuenta que esta misión es mucho más difícil y hay mucho más en juego. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Twilight sonrió.

—No se preocupe Princesa Celestia, tengo plena confianza en mí y en las otras yos de mis amigas.

—En ese caso, vamos ya Twilight Sparkle. Al igual que la otra vez tenemos tiempo limitado y el portal no se abrirá sino hasta de treinta lunas. ¿Estás consciente de ello, verdad?

—Como dije, tengo plena confianza en la magia de la amistad.

Celestia sonrió y mandó a traer el espejo, que había mudado hacia Canterot desde el Imperio Cristal poco después del primer viaje de su alumna. Twilight miró a sus amigas y tras sonreír para darles ánimos, lo atravesó hacia aquel otro mundo... Canterlot High.

Sin pensarlo mucho, la alicornio morada atravesó el portal. Fue una experiencia desagradable al igual que la última vez; pero al menos ya sabía a qué iba a enfrentarse. Le hacía algo de falta su amigo Spike pero él estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo trabajos en todos lados para comprar un gran diamante; Rarity ya le había ofrecido uno pero él insistía en que si no lo compraba no sería significativo. En fin, no tenía tiempo que perder. Se incorporó en dos piernas y tras sostenerse de la estatua para ir tomando equilibrio, entró una vez más al gran edificio.

Estaba vacío, justo igual a la última vez. No sabía por dónde comenzar, sólo se quedó parada por un tiempo meditando su siguiente movimiento. Entonces una alegre voz llamó su atención.

—¡Chicas miren! ¡Twilight regresó!

Y antes que pudiera reaccionar, la otra Pinkie Pie corrió a abrazarla alegremente mientras las demás también se acercaron a unirse al abrazo de grupo. Twilight estaba emocionada y sólo acertó a abrazarlas de vuelta; al igual que la última vez el tenerlas cerca le animaba de verdad y le hacía olvidar, aunque fuera ligeramente, el hecho que estaba lejos de casa y que el destino de Equestria estaba en sus "manos". De todo el grupo sólo una chica no se unió al grupo; una joven que vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro, tenía la piel amarilla y el cabello como si fuese una flama.

—Ehem... — llamó Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight levantó la vista.

—¿Sunset? — Preguntó Twilight con cautela.

La joven le esbozó una amable sonrisa.

—Cuánto tiempo Sparkle. ¿Cómo va todo en la vieja Equestria?

—Tranquila, ahora sí es de fiar — aseguró Applejack dándole un potente golpe amistoso que casi bota a la pobre Sunset. — Luego que te fuiste muchas cosas cambiaron por mucho, dulzura.

—Así es cariño, pero el cambio mayor es el de Sunset Shimmer. Digamos que luego que te fuiste ella... hasta se volvió simpática — dijo Rarity.

—¡Yo sabía que había algo bueno en ella, sí señor! — Gritó Pinkie Pie saltando alegremente y abrazando a Sunset, a punto de hacerla caer de nuevo...

—Sí, no está mal — aseguró Rainbow.

—Luego que la castigaran es toda una dulce criaturita — dijo Fluttershy abrazando también a Sunset, aunque algo más gentilmente.

—Sí, sí bueno, mucho amor — gruñó ella quitándoselas de encima. — ¿Sparkle, qué haces aquí? Por favor dime que es sólo una visita casual y que algo muy malo no está a punto de pasar...

Twilight bajó la mirada.

—Me temo que sí, Sunset. Y es un peligro mucho mayor que la última vez.

—¿Volviste a perder tu corona? — Preguntó Pinkie lista para hacer una escena.

Twilight iba a responder, pero Applejack miró el reloj haciéndolas volver a la realidad.

—Ya nos lo explicará en la cafetería. Vamos, dentro de nada sonará la campana y no vamos a encontrar mesa.

Dicho esto, se pusieron en camino. Se sentaron y tras tomar las charolas y servirse algo de comer, Twilight comenzó a contarles rápidamente lo que había sucedido. Desde la separación de Luna y Nightmare, y cómo ella ayudada por otro sujeto llamado Akihiko Kayaba crearon los Elementos de las Tinieblas, el único poder maligno capaz de hacerle frente a los Elementos de la Armonía; y de no ser por dos misteriosos guerreros que vinieron de la nada, hubieran perdido sin remedio. Luego contó de cómo tuvieron que renunciar a los Elementos de la Armonía y que ahora los Elementos de las Tinieblas habían sido robados por un enemigo desconocido. Eventualmente fueron llegando los demás alumnos, pero el bullicio era tal que nadie les ponía antención.

Cuando Twilight terminó su relato, la más preocupada era Sunset.

—Así que esta vez fueron seis y no sólo uno el trajeron para acá. Vaya...

—¿Pero entonces qué podemos hacer, Twilight? — Preguntó Rarity. — No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados luego que sabemos qué pasa cuando traes algo de tu mundo al nuestro...

—¡Ni mucho menos ahora que se trata de algo muy maligno! — Dijo Fluttershy.

—Ese es el problema — dijo Twilight. — No tengo ni idea. Chicas, por favor, sé que es difícil pero necesito de su ayuda. No sé moverme en este mundo y el poco tiempo que tengo no me ayuda. ¿Podrían ayudarme?

Rainbow Dash le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Luego de lo que hiciste por nosotras? No veo por qué no.

—Te lo debemos Twilight, sobre todo yo — dijo Sunset apartando la mirada. — Pero tenemos que hacernos una idea de qué estamos buscando. ¿Puedes decirnos más sobre estos nuevos Elementos?

Twilight iba a responder cuando una mano amistosa llamó su atención. Se volvió. Flash Sentry le dedicó la más amplia de las sonrisas y se sentó junto a ellas.

—Flash... — dijo Twilight sonrojándose.

—Nos ha estado dando lata si sabemos cuándo volverías — se burló Rainbow. Imagino que ahora ya nos podrás dejar en paz, ¿verdad Sentry?

El chico guitarrista sólo se rio y miró a Twilight.

—¿Y qué puedes contarme de nuevo, Twilight?

Ella miró a las otras como dudando si debía contarle su problema o no. Estaba así, decidiéndose cuando dos chicos buscando dónde sentarse llamaron su atención. A diferencia de los demás, llevaban un uniforme. El del chico era un pantalón de vestir azul marino, saco del mismo color, corbata roja y una camisa blanca a botones. El de la chica era parecido, sólo que en lugar del pantalón llevaba una falda y medias blancas con una corbata diferente.

—¿Y ellos quiénes son? — Preguntó Twilight sin dejar de ver al chico, para irritación de Flash.

—Ellos, cariño, son los estudiantes de intercambio — explicó Rarity. — Hace como un mes que vinieron y siguen usando el uniforme de su vieja escuela, no sé, se me hacen lindos.

—¡Y son pareja! — Se apresuró a decir Flash. — Desde que vinieron de Japón siempre se les ve tomados de las manos, a ella le gusta darle de comer al otro y juro que los he visto besarse.

Rarity y Fluttershy se miraron y soltaron una risita, Rainbow fingió vomitar y Applejack rodó los ojos divertida de Flash. Pinkie Pie por su parte saltó:

—¡Ya sé! Te recuerdan a dos poderosos guerreros de tu mundo que — no pudo más porque Applejack le cerró la boca y señaló a Flash, haciéndola sonrojarse y callarse en ese mismo instante.

Flash ya estaba acostumbrado a escenas así, por lo que no dijo nada; pero Sunset miró a Twilight confundida también porque le llamaran tanto la atención los tales japoneses. Fue cuando ambos chicos se acercaron.

—Hola — saludó el muchacho. — ¿Les importa que nos sentemos aquí? Todo el lugar está repleto.

Ellas miraron sorprendidas a su alrededor y efectivamente, tenían razón; así que les hicieron un espacio en su mesa. Los japoneses se sentaron y sacaron sus bentos, una especie de pequeña caja de varios compartimientos con pequeñas porciones de la comida del día. Y tal como Flash indicó, la chica le daba de comer al muchacho quien se notaba algo avergonzado al principio pero lo aceptaba. Las amigas sonrieron con incomodidad, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y se concentrara en su propio almuerzo.

—Por cierto — dijo Twilight al chico. — ¿De casualidad no te llamas Kirito?

Él la miró sorprendido.

—Este... sí y no.

Twilight no entendió, por lo que la chica le guiñó un ojo.

—Kirito es el nombre de gamer de Kazuto cuando jugamos online. ¿Por qué? ¿Has jugado online con nosotros antes? ¿Qué juego? ¿SAO? ¿ALO? ¿GGO?

Twilight sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclararse, claro, recordó cómo los dos guerreros hablaban que en su mundo eran adictos a los videojuegos.

—No sabía que había videojuegos de donde tú vienes Twilight — sonrió Pinkie Pie.

—Sí bueno, no veo qué de bueno se puede sacar jugando a los videojuegos — gruñó Flash todavía molesto por la atención que Twilight le daba al extranjero. — Digo, ¿el jugar ha hecho algo importante en tu vida real, Kirigaya?

Kazuto se rio y abrazó a Asuna por la cintura.

—Asuna por supuesto. Nos conocimos jugando al Sword Art Online.

Flash gruñó fastidiado, pero aliviado al a vez. Estaba bien claro que eran pareja y que eran muy unidos. Tanto que la subdirectora llegó a llamarles la atención.

—Chicos, ya hablamos de esto — dijo la subdirectora Luna. — Por favor mantengan las muestras de afecto al mínimo, estamos aquí para estudiar, no para jugar a los novios

Ambos se separaron sonrojándose al instante. Por su parte Twilight se puso a pensar en su situación. Esos Elementos de las Tinieblas, todo le indicaba que debía de buscar algo extraño pero de momento todo se veía normal; tal vez mucho más feliz que cuando Sunset Shimmer era la Princesa de la escuela pero nada más.

Entonces sucedió.

Un temblor sacudió a toda la escuela. Luna, como subdirectora que era se apresuró a llamar a todos sus alumnos para que evacuaran en orden y a salvo; pero el temblor se repitió destrozando por completo la pared revelando a grandes monstruos hechos de cristales que rugieron poniendo a todos en pánico.

Twilight no podía creerlo. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo aquello? Comenzó la huida, la estampida de alumnos se precipitó hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Los que estaban en esa mesa quisieron huir también, pero una de las criaturas levantó una mesa y la arrojó en su dirección cortando su huida. Otro de los monstruos cristal avanzó amenazadoramente hacia ellos, eran un total de cinco.

Entonces el muchacho japonés le dio la mano a su novia y juntos se pararon a encarar al monstruo.

—¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN? — Gritó la subdirectora Luna. — ¡HUYAN!

En vez de responderle, ambos chicos hicieron un extraño movimiento con sus dedos haciendo aparecer una pantalla blanca frente a ellos; la cual parecía funcionar como una especie de pantalla táctil de la cual fueron seleccionando diferentes objetos. El uniforme escolar de la chica fue reemplazado por una armadura negra con lo que Twilight reconoció como el símbolo de la armada lunar; para finalizar con una espada tipo florete de empuñadura azul en su cintura.

En cuanto al chico, su ropa era oscura, una camisa azul marino de un material desconocido, rodilleras, un pantalón extraño y el toque final... un largo abrigo color negro el cual también tenía el símbolo de los caballeros de la armada lunar.

—Es una suerte que llevemos nuestro tiempo estudiando este terreno, ¿no te parece Twilight? — Preguntó Kirito.

Twilight no lo podía creer.

—Kirito el Espadachín Negro y Asuna el Destello Veloz. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué es que han vuelto a ser avatares virtuales?

Asuna desenvainó su espada y se puso en posición y Kirito la imitó.

—Luego entraremos en detalles, Princesa. Esas cosas están aquí por ti así que lo mejor será que vuelvas a Equestria. Yo te escoltaré. Kirito-kun, encárgate de los monstruos.

No había necesidad de repetirlo, el guerrero se lanzó contra el primer monstruo de cristal blandiendo a Elucidator. El monstro lo ignoró y corrió hacia Twilight junto con los demás. Kirito apretó los dientes.

—¡Sólo quieren a Twilight, me ignoran aunque los ataque!  
Eso eran pésimas noticias. Asuna también se lanzó sobre el monstruo posicionándose sobre Twilight y comenzó a atacarlo con su técnica del destello veloz mientras las demás hacían lo que podían para ayudar a Twilight a escapar.

Kirito vio su oportunidad.

—¡Twilight, sal de la cafetería! Luego necesito que alguien bloqueé la puerta en cuanto lo haga.

Flash asintió y corrió detrás de Twilight, que rápidamente escapó del lugar. Entonces Flash, ayudado por las otras, arrastró varias mesas bloqueando el camino de las criaturas de cristal, quienes siguieron avanzando como si nada.

Fue cuando Kirito se puso serio y desenvainó también a Dark Repulser. Con ambas espadas en mano gritó y comenzó a blandirlas sobre el primer monstruo haciendo aparecer una barra verde de HP sobre su cabeza. Siguió atacando mientras Asuna comenzaba su trabajo con otro. No eran muy fuertes, eso se podía notar. Finalmente ambos dieron una poderosa estocada final destruyendo a la criatura en miles de fragmentos de luz azul mientras el mensaje de FELICIDADES aparecía sobre ambos.

Pero no era el momento de celebrar, los otros ya estaban atravesando la barrera. Asuna hizo un pequeño escalón con ambas manos y ayudó a Kirito a dar un poderoso salto-pirueta para ponerse frente a los monstruos con espadas listas.

—Star Bust STREAM — Gritó él utilizando contra los tres al a vez su técnica más poderosa.

Asuna se le unió en un feroz ataque, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio a Twilight aun paralizada del miedo en el pasillo.

—¡PRINCESA, LÁRGUESE DE AQUÍ! LOS DERROTAREMOS, PERO ESTO ES SÓLO EL PRINCIPIO— Gritó antes de volver al ataque.

Twilight se tardó en reaccionar pero asintió y huyó del lugar como pudo acompañada por Flash, que saltó la barricada que él mismo hizo y corrió junto a ella.

—Twilight...

—Lo siento Flash, pero no puedo quedarme. Ya los oíste, esas cosas están aquí por mí; y quién sabe qué más mandarán a cazarme.

Flash no dijo nada más pero una vez llegaron al portal, haló a Twilight del brazo y le dio un sonoro beso antes de empujarla de vuelta a Equestria.

—Es mi forma de asegurarme que volverás pronto — dijo antes de correr de vuelta a la cafetería.

Twilight atravesó el portal mareada y desorientada; más por el beso de Flash que por el viaje. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, se dio cuenta que su mentora y sus amigas la esperaban al pie del espejo.

—Twilight Sparkle, ¿qué ha sucedido? — Preguntó Celestia.

Twilight no pudo responder, sólo miró muy asustada hacia el espejo pensando en el caos del otro lado.

—Ojalá todos se encuentren bien — murmuró...

Flash regresó a la cafetería sólo para darse cuenta que ya todo había terminado. Pisó algo blando y soltó un grito de sorpresa al darse cuenta que era la mano de la subdirectora, que se había desmayado de la impresión de todo aquello.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué está sucediendo? — Exigió saber sacudiendo a Kirito por su abrigo.

Las amigas estaban asustadas pero no intervinieron. Asuna se acercó y apartó gentilmente a Flash.

—No lo sabemos, pero estoy segura que todo se aclarará muy pronto. Sólo te puedo decir que durante el tiempo que estábamos vigilando esta zona por orden de la Princesa Luna, nada había pasado hasta ahora. Estaba visto que quien fuera que está detrás de esto sabía que Twilight vendría y preparó esta trampa.

—Pero no contó con que nosotros estuviéramos aquí en caso algo pasara — dijo Kirito con una sonrisa presumida.

Applejack se acercó con cautela.

—¿Entonces ustedes son de ese mundo Equestria?

Sunset negó con la cabeza.

—Es imposible, he vigilado el portal y nada más ha salido de ahí hasta hoy.

Kirito le guiñó un ojo y señaló a su cabeza.

—Es gracias a un equipo de realidad virtual llamado NerveGear. Servía sólo para jugar videojuegos pero unos cuantos arreglos con magia y realmente puedes viajar a otros mundos como un personaje de videojuegos en el mundo real.

—Un trato entre Akihiko Kayaba y la Princesa Luna. Y claro, la Princesa Celestia no sabe nada de esto, pero ya tendremos tiempo de discutir esto — dijo Asuna. — Chicas, necesitamos su ayuda, como Twilight dijo, es una situación delicada. Está visto que ella no puede venir a explorar este mundo por su cuenta y luego de lo que pasó hoy, no creo que nuestro enemigo misterioso nos deje tampoco a Kirito y a mí.

—¿Y qué sugieren? — Preguntó Rainbow mirando toda la destrucción a su alrededor.

Ambos guerreros hicieron aparecer de nuevo sus pantallas blancas, que en realidad eran las opciones del jugador y seleccionaron el inventario. Tomaron varios cascos cada uno, una especie de cascos con un visor y varias conexiones para una computadora.

—Este equipo delicado se llama NerveGear — dijo Kirito. — Conéctenlo a cualquier computadora con internet y les permitirá viajar a Equestria libremente. Está configurado para conectarse directamente a nuestro mundo.

Las chicas se miraban muy confundidas. Entonces Sunset avanzó.

—¿Y qué no hay peligro de destruir la esencia misma de la realidad si ellas viajan al otro mundo? Recuerden que ellas ya tienen una contraparte ahí y...

—No sucederá pues estarán configurados como avatares virtuales — aseguró Kirito.

—No habrá que atravesar el portal.

Sunset pareció dudar por unos instantes, pero entonces Pinkie se puso a saltar como loca.

—¿Se dan cuenta chicas? ¿Se dan cuenta? ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta para visitar el mundo de nuestra amiga Twilight! ¡Será genial!

—Pero peligroso — dijo Asuna. — Miren, nuestras órdenes eran darles los NerveGear y pedirles su ayuda... pero también de advertirles que no será sólo jugar un videojuego. Si su HP llega a 0, todo habrá acabado para ustedes... en ambas realidades no sólo en la nuestra.

—Pero es la única forma — dijo Kirito. — En fin, lo dejamos a criterio de ustesdes. Lo único que puedo decirles es que se cuiden porque indiferentemente que nos ayuden o no, será bastante peligroso de aquí en adelante.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, cuando Flash se acercó y tras estrecharle amistosamente la mano a Kirito, tomó uno de los NerveGear. Sunset sonrió y tomó el suyo también, aunque ella no tenía necesidad de. Una a una todas tomaron los NerveGear.

Kirito y Asuna les sonrieron y seleccionaron de nuevo sus opciones del jugador para finalmente tomar la opción de LOG-OUT y despertar en Equestria en sus cuerpos reales.

—Una vez lo conecten sólo deben decir Link Start y podrán venir a nuestro mundo.

Entonces ambos salieron del juego desapareciendo en el acto en ese mundo y levantándose de sus camas en Equestria. Luna los esperaba.

—¿Y bien?

—Todo de acuerdo al plan — informó el Espadachín Negro. — Ahora ambos mundos están conectados entre sí y no debemos depender del portal. Este asunto se resolverá en cuestión de días.

Luna asintió e indicó a sus guerreros que fueran a descansar, pues tenían una larga batalla por delante. Tenían un enemigo invisible a quien derrotar y cualquier preparación que tuvieran sería poca, más teniendo en cuenta que el enemigo contaba con los Elementos de las Tinieblas.

* * *

**Bien, esta es la primera de las secuelas que tengo en proyecto. Las otras serán:**

**La nueva vida de Eclipse y Aurora, continuación de La Aparición de los Antiguos Generales White Nightmare y Dark Moon**  
**La segunda parte de mi fic de Negima.**

**En fin espero les haya gustado el regreso de este Crossover y me dejen sus opiniones. Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frente a frente**

—¿Estás bien Twilight Sparkle? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

Twilight todavía no se había recuperado de todo lo que pasó el poco tiempo que estuvo del otro lado. Todo lo que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor bastante asustada. Al final Rainbow tomó la iniciativa y voló por un florero al cual le quitó las flores y le arrojó el agua a su amiga.

—¡Rainbow! — Regañó Applejack.

—No, está bien Applejack — dijo Twilight. — Lo necesitaba...

—Bien, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Si quieres contarnos, claro — se apresuró a decir Fluttershy.

Todas la miraban expectantes, así que Twilight tomó aire.

—Miren, ni yo entiendo qué pasó con exactitud. Lo único que puedo decirles con seguridad, es que... quienquiera que robó los Elementos de las Tinieblas nos estaba esperando. Apenas si tuve tiempo de reencontrarme con ustedes de la otra dimensión y ponerlas al corriente cuando fui atacada por unos extraños monstruos. De no ser por Asuna y Kirito... hubiera muerto ahí mismo.

Todas intercambiaron una mirada de confusión.

—Querida, cuando dices Asuna y Kirito te refieres a los Asuna y Kirito de ese mundo, ¿verdad?

Twilight negó con la cabeza.

—No sé lo que pasó. Al principio creí también que eran los Asuna y Kirito de ese mundo; pero en cuanto aparecieron los monstruos me sacaron sus espadas de su extraña pantalla blanca, el "inventario" y me dijeron que huyera, que ellos los detendrían. No sé lo que pasó después. Yo... puede que todos estén en peligro todavía o...

—¿Estás diciendo que en ese mundo ellos dos recuperaron sus habilidades de personaje de videojuegos? — Preguntó Rainbow.

Twilight se miraba tan confundida como ellas. Celestia negó con la cabeza.

—Todo esto no tiene sentido. Hemos estado aquí desde que te fuiste y no se han acercado al portal; de hecho, ni siquiera han salido de los cuartos privados de mi hermana. ¿Estás segura que no eran los Asuna y Kirito de esa otra realidad?

—Estoy segura — dijo Twilight. — Incluso usaron esa pantalla blanca para cambiarse la ropa. De su uniforme escolar común y corriente cambiaron al abrigo negro de Kirito y la armadura de la Guardia Lunar. Incluso dijeron que era una suerte que la Princesa Luna los enviara a estudiar el terreno desde antes.

—No tiene sentido — dijo Celestia. — Simplemente no puedo imaginarme cómo viajaron hasta allá sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Twilight no supo que decir ni tampoco las demás. Todavía todo estaba demasiado confuso. Fue entonces cuando una luz azul llamó la atención de todas. Píxeles según sabían.

—Seguramente Suguha o Keiko viniendo de visita — dijo alguien.

Pero entonces aparecieron más y más píxeles por todo el Salón. Píxeles que poco a poco tomaban forma humana. Twilight se puso en alerta, ¿no se supone que los humanos se transformaban en ponis cuando viajaban a Equestria a través del NerveGear? Pero aun así...

Fue entonces cuando la primera de las figuras tomó forma. Era una muchacha humana alta, de piel azulada y el cabello de varios colores. Rainbow Dash soltó un grito de sorpresa mientras su otro yo, vestida con uniforme de futbolista, se materializaba en el Salón.

—Tiene que ser una broma — murmuró Rainbow Dash.

Pero no lo era. Poco a poco las demás figuras de píxeles se solidificaron tomando la forma de sus amigas humanas de la otra dimensión. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Las cinco ponis se acercaron con cautela a sus otros yos mientras que Twilight y Celestia intercambiaban una mirada horrorizada en un rincón. ¿Qué esto no significaría el fin de ambos universos?

Por su parte ni las ponis ni sus contrapartes dijeron nada, sólo se miraban con duda y algo de temor. Pero entonces las Pinkies comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de la otra para que finalmente ambas se sacaran la lengua. Se rieron divertidas y comenzaron a hacerse muecas y más muecas mientras intentaban contener la risa; pero al final no pudieron resistir y se cayeron al suelo riendo alegremente.

Ambas Raritys por su parte comenzaron a estudiarse mutuamente cuando finalmente la poni sonrió.

—Me encanta lo que haces con tu cabello. Te ves simplemente divina.

—Igual tú, parece que sea cual sea el mundo del que vengamos, nuestro sentido de la moda sigue siendo único — dijo la otra.

Se rieron ligeramente como buenas amigas y se dieron la mano y el casco.

Rainbow volaba alrededor de su otro yo.

—¿Y qué se supone que eres? ¿Una especie de atleta? — Preguntó mirando el uniforme.

—No sólo una atleta, sino la mejor de las mejores — respondió la otra guiñando un ojo. — Es gracias a mí que las potras de Canterlot tenemos seis temporadas invictas.

—Bueno, te has hecho veinte por ciento más genial — dijo la Rainbow poni guiñando un ojo también.

Las Applejacks no habían dicho nada de momento, únicamente estuvieron mirándose mutuamente y luego se sacudieron con fuerza tanto el casco como el brazo.

—Cómo está señorita, a nosotros los Apple nos gusta hacer amistades — dijo la humana.

—Pues a estos Apple también — respondió la otra arreglándose un poco el sombrero. — Me da un enorme placer conocerla.

—Síp, el sentimiento es mutuo sí señor...

Fluttershy y Fluttershy tomaron distancia, tenían miedo de decir algo que podría ofender a la otra. Pero entonces se sonrieron con timidez y delicadeza y poco a poco se acercaron para finalmente abrazarse con ternura. No se dijeron nada en relidad pero podía sentirse que ya eran amigas.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué rayos está pasando aquí? — Preguntó Twilight interrumpiendo las presentaciones. — Chicas... ¿qué hacen aquí? No se supone que puedan cruzar el portal sin que una catástrofe barra con ambos mundos. ¿Cómo es que...?

Applejack humana se tuvo que arreglar el sombrero.

—Vaya, así que no era chiste que eres Princesa poni. No sé, te ves adorable — sonrió ella.

—Más que adorable diría yo — dijo Rarity humana alzando a la sorprendida Twilight. — Vaya, de no ser porque ya tienes una fabulosa diseñadora ya mismo me pondría a trabajar en un gran guardarropa para tu forma natural, querida Twilight.

Su otro yo parecía encantada con la idea.

—Pues deberíamos intentar, ¿no te parece? Ver a seres humanos siempre me provoca ganas de diseñar algo para ellos. Imagina el reto de diseñar algo para una especie completamente diferente a la tuya.

Y así siguieron hablando de moda tras dejar a Twilight en el suelo.

Celestia finalmente decidió intervenir.

—Por favor, ¿alguna de nuestras invitadas sería tan amable para decirme qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Entonces Sunset Shimmer se adelantó. Celestia levantó una ceja al reconocer a su antigua estudiante a pesar de estar en esa nueva forma. Ella bajó la mirada por unos instantes pero luego la levantó con una tímida sonrisa.

—Es un gusto volver a verla, mi antigua maestra. Luego de todo lo que hice... bueno, no pensé en tener el valor de volver a verla a la cara pero es mucho más fácil ahora que soy un avatar virtual. En cuanto a cómo llegamos aquí, esos dos extraños chicos con espada, Asuna y Kirito, nos dieron un extraño equipo llamado NerveGear antes de desaparecer.

—¿Dijiste NerveGear? — Preguntó Celestia cambiando su expresión.

Sunset asintió justo en el momento en que la puerta del Salón se abría dejando pasar a Luna y a sus dos caballeros.

—Exactamente hermana. Sé que no te agrada la idea, pero la combinación entre la tecnología de Akihiko Kayaba y nuestra magia puede ser la clave para superar nuestra situación. En especial porque ahora que ambos mundos están conectados vía NerveGear ya no dependeremos del portal.

Celestia suspiró y miró a sus visitantes.

—¿Al menos están prevenidos del peligro que corren?

Flash Sentry sonrió un poco.

—Si nuestro HP llega a 0 moriremos en ambos mundos a la vez. Kirito y Asuna nos lo advirtieron antes de darnos el casco, pero si estamos aquí es porque estamos dispuestos a arriesgarnos para salvar los mundos, ¿verdad chicas?

—Sí que sí compañero. (Applejack)

—Twilight hizo mucho por nosotras, de algún modo teníamos que devolverle el favor. (Rainbow Dash)

—Sí, cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea Twilight. (Fluttershy)

—Tú dinos y nosotras haremos. (Rarity)

—¡Y ayudarte será súper divertido! (Pinkie Pie)

Celestia sacudió la cabeza molesta.

—No sólo hablo de Equestria. El peligro en su mundo es real también, y todo parece indicar que es ahí donde se esconde el enemigo. ¿Todavía quieren correr el riesgo?

—Ya nos decidimos — dijo con firmeza Flash.

Kirito no pudo sino sonreír ante la decisión de Flash, le recordaba a él cuando estaba atrapado en SAO.

Sunset Shimmer se arregló el cabello.

—Ya todos discutimos y estamos listos para enfrentarnos a lo que sea con tal de salvar ambos mundos. No conozco qué sean los Elementos de las Tinieblas, pero si en verdad son la contraparte de los Elementos de la Armonía, estamos en problemas.

Luna asintió y miró a sus caballeros.

—Asuna y Kirito, conocen su misión: proteger a Twilight cuando esté en esa escuela, pero más importante, deben enseñarle a ella y a estos niños todo lo necesario como personajes de MMO-RPG. ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

—Después de todo somos gamers con experiencia y luego de salvar a Asuna de ALO, estoy seguro no hay nada que no pueda hacer — dijo Kirito.

—Descuide Princesa, estarán a salvo con nosotros.

—Bien, entonces los relevaré de sus guardias el día de hoy y guíen a nuestros invitados por Canterlot mientras les enseñan a cómo manejar su nuevo status como jugadores. Recuerden, sus vidas son prioridad; pero también cuídense ustedes.

Ambos guerreros volvieron a asentir y miraron a los invitados con una sonrisa. No importaba qué tan peligrosa era la situación, si trabajaban juntos podrían lograrlo.

Entonces Luna se volvió hacia Twilight y le dio un NerveGear a ella también.

—Toma Twilight Sparkle. De ahora en adelante te aconsejo que uses este equipo para volver al otro mundo, no sólo porque podrás quedarte por más tiempo sino también porque le pedí especialmente a Akihiko Kayaba que configurara tu personaje con habilidades similares a las de Kirito y Asuna, además de darte una poderosa arma en el inventario. Lo mismo para todos. Dada la situación en la que estamos, es recomendable que todos sepan defenderse.

Pinkie Pie fue la primera en aparecer su pantalla blanca imitando el movimiento que hicieron Asuna y Kirito. Gritó emocionada y seleccionó una espada y un escudo, ambas con la marca de los caballeros de Celestia. El resto seleccionaron sus armas también para sorpresa de sus contrapartes. Luna volvió a hablar.

—Hagan lo que hagan no dañen a una criatura inocente. Están armados únicamente en caso se repita un incidente como el de Twilight Sparkle. ¿Comprendido?

—Comprendido.

—También están equipados con cristales de salto, que los transportarán directamente a este Salón; y cristales de sanación — dijo Kirito. — Cuídense de desconectarse sólo en zonas seguras, pues la próxima vez que entren al juego sólo podrán aparecer donde se desconectaron. ¿Comprenden?

Asintieron.

Luna finalmente sonrió.

—Bien, mi hermana y yo tenemos mucho que discutir. ¿Quisieran dar una vuelta por Canterlot? Asuna y Kirito responderán a todas sus dudas.

Tras unos murmullos, todos salieron de la habitación. Pero entonces Celestia detuvo a Sunset.

—Sunset Shimmer.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó nerviosamente ella.

La Princesa la abrazó. No era necesario decir nada, estaba claro que todo estaba perdonado.

—Que bueno que estés aquí. Tomaste decisiones equivocadas pero has sabido hallar tu camino correcto. Me alegro por ti y espero que todo te esté saliendo bien en tu nuevo mundo.

Sunset sonrió con calidez.

—Me alegra volver, querida maestra.

* * *

**Y las ponis se han encontrado con sus otros yos humanas, ¿esta alianza será suficiente para enfrentar el monstruoso poder de los Elementos de las Tinieblas. En fin, espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones. De momento sólo quedará el:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Instrucciones básicas para un MMO-RPG**

—Wow, así que aquí entrenan los caballeros de la Guardia Lunar — se maravilló Twilight mirando el recinto.

Era un magnífico recinto de mármol negro con grandes ventanales con forma de luna creciente alrededor de todo el lugar dejando pasar una bella luz azulada. Finalmente en el suelo, de azulejos color azul marino, estaba un gran mosaico que representaba la Cutie Mark de la Princesa de la Noche, rodeada de pequeños diamantes que representaban las estrellas con todas sus constelaciones. Era un lugar muy bello en verdad; claro que por todos lados había grandes máquinas de entrenamiento como bandas caminadoras, pesas de todo tipo y claro, un ring en donde los soldados practicaban ya sea combate cuerpo a cuerpo o con sus espadas; también había otro ring especial a prueba de magia para que los guardias unicornios practicaran magia combativa pero esa era otra historia.

Cuando el grupo llegó, los guardias estaban entrenando; pero pararon rápidamente al ver a las criaturas extrañas que aparecieron y se prepararon para luchar, pero se calmaron al ver que sus capitanes y la Princesa de la Magia estaban con ellos y les hacían un signo para que bajaran sus armas.

—¡Atención! — Anunció Kirito. — La Princesa Luna nos autorizó a entrenar en sus cuarteles, pero en privado. Tómense un descanso, y avisen a sus compañeros. No queremos interrupciones.

—¡Señor, sí señor Espadachín Negro! — Respondieron los guardias y tras cuadrarse de nuevo, salieron del recinto.

Sunset no pudo evitar sentirse algo confundida.

—Oigan, entre ellos hay varios soldado mucho mayores que ustedes. ¿Cómo es que terminaron convirtiéndose en los comandantes en jefe si siguen siendo unos niños?

—Oye, estoy por cumplir los veinte años y Kirito cumplió los diecinueve no hace mucho — dijo Asuna algo fastidiada.

—Apenas un par de años mayor que nosotros — dijo Applejack humana. — ¿Cómo terminaron siendo parte de la Guardia Real entonces?

—Yo puedo responder a eso — murmuró Fluttershy poni. — Ellos acabaron cruelmente con una criatura inocente. Es cierto que estaba enfurecida y estaba destruyendo la ciudad, pero no merecía lo que le pasó. El hecho es que fue eliminada por ellos cuando todo el mundo los veía... y ganaron fama. Todo por matar a una pobre Osa Mayor y...

Rainbow la sujetó antes que siguiera hablando.

—Perdónenla, no se lleva con Asuna y Kirito pero ya los tolera un poco más. Pero bueno, luego del incidente de la Osa Mayor se convirtieron en fugitivos de la ley y la juventud los tomó como sus ídolos, comenzó a imitar su estilo y...

—¡Uf! — Murmuró Rarity poni. — Me pasé como dos meses muy atareada cosiendo esos bobos abrigos negros para jóvenes sementales y potros de todos lados. Es mi negocio pero ¡uf! el negro no es mi color, demasiado deprimente,

—¿Me están diciendo que dos niños vencieron a una Osa Mayor sin ayuda de nadie? — Preguntó perpleja Sunset Shimmer. — ¿Pero cómo es posible? No le veo sentido, ¿acaso...?

—Al igual que ustedes ellos vienen de otro mundo — explicó Twilight. — Un mundo en donde la tecnología es muy avanzada en cuanto a lo que ellos llaman computación. Usando su equipo para jugar videojuegos, el casco NerveGear, ellos llegaron a este mundo y comenzaron a hacer sus hazañas heroicas pensando que sólo cumplían misiones de un juego tonto.

—No heroicas, barbáricas — gruñó Fluttershy poni.

—Flutteshy ya hablamos de esto — suspiró Applejack poni. — Fue un accidente y lo pasado pasado.

Fluttershy se calló pero no pudo evitar mirar con desaprobación a los guerreros. Ellos, ya acostumbrados a esto, sólo la ignoraron.

—Pero volviendo a la historia — dijo Twilight. — Luego de vencer a la Osa Mayor se hicieron conocidos por vencer a todo tipo de monstruos. Claro, entonces eran unos fuera de la ley y como Princesa hacía todo lo posible por capturarlos pero entonces las hermanas de mis amigas, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se metieron en un grave problema: Sunny Town.

Rarity humana se estremeció.

—Suena a esa vieja historia del comercial abandonado en las afueras del pueblo... dios mío, si mi Sweetie Belle llegara a entrar a ese horrible lugar no me imagino ni qué hubiera hecho en su lugar.

—Te entiendo cariño — dijo su contraparte poni. — Ah, la angustia y el horror cuando entramos ahí... creímos que estaríamos perdidas pero entonces ellos dos aparecieron protegiendo a las niñas de esos horribles fantasmas, los Blood Hooves.

—¡Uh! ¡Uh! Y luego vencieron a esta malvadísima Ruby, acabando para siempre con esa maldición — saltó Pinkie Pie poni. — Son excelentes guerreros y muy valientes sí señor, porque después de eso Nightmare Moon atacó y ellos no tuvieron miedo y la derrotaron con todo y sus Elementos de las Tinieblas. Fue excelente y lo más emocionante que he visto en toda mi vida.

Sunset no lo podía creer.

—¿Entonces estos dos vienen de otro mundo, derrotan una Osa Mayor, luego rompen una de las maldiciones más antiguas y temibles de Equestria para finalmente vencer a Nightmare Moon? Yo... yo... no comprendo cómo es eso posible.

—Estás a punto de averiguarlo — dijo amablemente Asuna. — ¡Todos los visitantes pónganse en posición, a partir de ahora les mostraremos lo que es ser un personaje de MMO-RPG. Entiendan, para que esto funcione necesitamos que cooperen con todo su entusiasmo. El destino de ambas Equestrias depende de nosotros.

Los siete humanos formaron una línea frente a Asuna y Kirito. Por su parte las ponis se acomodaron en un rincón y se dispusieron a ver con detalle; pero Twilight estaba apuntando todo lo que podía, pues al día siguiente le tocaría a ella y no quería perderse ningún detalle.

—¡Atención, quiero que todos seleccionen espada, escudo y armadura de sus opciones del jugador! — Pidió Kirito.

Las visitantes obedecieron. Hicieron aparecer esa pantalla blanca en donde accedieron a su inventario para finalmente seleccionar grandes espadas de mano con armaduras doradas con el símbolo del sol y un escudo blanco con el mismo símbolo.

Pinkie humana soltó un grito de emoción.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? — Preguntó fastidiada Rainbow.

—¡Chicas miren! Según la descripción tenemos opción de cambiar la armadura. Déjenme probar opción 2...

La armadura de Pinkie cambió de dorada a una negra y azul con el símbolo de la Guarida Lunar. Emocionada probó la tercera opción en donde finalmente vestía una armadura morada con tonos de magenta que tenía como símbolo una estrella parecida a las que tenía la Cutie Mark de Twilight.

—Me quedo con esta. Que se note que soy del Equipo Twilight.

—Viendo que hay cuatro opciones diferentes supongo que la cuarta es la Armada de Cristal — razonó Sunset seleccionando también la armadura de Twilight. No me va el púrpura pero dejemos en claro lealtades.

Las amigas soltaron una risita y también seleccionaron las armaduras de Twilight. El único que no lo hizo fue Flash Sentry.

—Bueno, este... yo mejor me quedo sólo con mi chaqueta — dijo algo incómodo. — Así como Kirito sólo tiene su abrigo creo que no habrá problema.

—Te permitirá moverte mucho más rápido — dijo el Espadachín Negro guiñando un ojo. — Pero bueno, es el momento de practicar con la espada. ¿Quién primero?

Dicho esto, desenvainó una de sus espadas: grande y larga de color negro.

Pinkie levantó la mano entusiasta y se lanzó contra él. Era una sensación maravillosa; de alguna forma podía sentir un gran despliegue de poder en su mano derecha, despliegue de poder que transformó en una poderosa estocada, que Kirito desvió con su propia espada y contraatacó. Fue instintivo, Pinkie soltó un grito de alegría y plantó el escudo, que no sólo detuvo el ataque de Kirito sino que le dio la oportunidad de empujarlo hacia atrás y contraatacar con todo. Kirito sonrió, extendió sus alas y trató de atacar a Pinkie rodeándola para que el ataque fuera por la espalda. Pinkie reaccionó a tiempo, pero su armadura era pesada y a pesar de sus nuevos parámetros de agilidad y fuerza, no pudo evitar el golpe de Kirito, que la derribó de repente.

—Está muy bien para empezar — dijo el Espadachín Negro ayudándola a levantarse. — Es más difícil cuando luchas con enemigos más pequeños que tú, pues son en su mayoría más ágiles y fácilmente los pierdes de vista.

—Eso fue muy divertido — sonrió la Pinkie humana. — ¡No puedo esperar a enfrentarme a un enemigo real! Me sentí tan diferente, como si de pronto me hubiera hecho más poderosa y...

—¿Es adictivo, verdad? — Dijo Kirito. — Eso era lo que amaba de los MMO-RPG cuando aún era humano.

—"Aún era humano" — repitió Sunset con curiosidad. — ¿Se puede saber a qué te refieres?

—La única manera de derrotar a Nightmare Moon era morir del otro lado y hacernos uno con nuestro avatar virtual — murmuró con tristeza Asuna. — Pero no es el momento de concentrarnos en pequeñeces. ¿Quién quiere practicar conmigo?

Rainbow y Applejack humanas corrieron a la vez contra el Destello Veloz. Asuna sonrió y con su poderosa estocada las rechazó a las dos a la vez. ambas cayeron hacia atrás por el impacto de espadas, pero se levantaron rápidamente y con esa furia competitiva que sólo existía en ellas dos se lanzaron contra Asuna. Asuna eludió ambos ataques con agilidad y respondió con un poderoso ataque a las pantorrillas que hizo que sus atacantes perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran sin remedio, pero la armadura evitó que alguien se lastimara.

—De ahí mi apodo el Destello Veloz — dijo Asuna con seriedad. — Gracias a esta habilidad fui nombrada como segundo al mando de los Caballeros de la Hermandad de la Sangre en Aincrad; y posteriormente aquí en Equestria, pero ahora la líder definitiva.

Ambas amigas se levantaron y se prepararon para el siguiente asalto.

—No, es el turno de las demás — dijo Asuna.

Fluttershy y Rarity se mostraron algo nerviosas, pero avanzaron con decisión a enfrentarse a Asuna. La batalla fue corta, ambas eran pésimas al momento de luchar, no les gustaba; así que Asuna no tuvo ninguna dificultad en derribarlas a las dos con un solo movimiento certero.

—De nuevo — dijo cortante.

—Pero... — murmuró Fluttershy.

—Piensa: tu mundo está en peligro también, tienes que aprender a defenderte y también al mundo. Además por lo que nos contaron ustedes representan el espíritu de los Elementos de la Armonía tanto en un mundo como en el otro; y si ahora esos Elementos están de vuelta en su origen, ustedes son la única esperanza para ambas Equestrias.

—Pero no me gusta pelear, me desarregla toda — se quejó Rarity.

Entonces, para horror de las ponis, Asuna le cortó una mano. La mano cayó al suelo y ésta se transformó en fragmentos azules que desaparecieron en el airte.

El HP de Rarity disminuyó una buena cantidad pero no llegó al amarillo. Ella se puso a gritar como una loca y correr en círculos pero no salía sangre alguna y al rato se calmó cuando descubrió que tampoco le dolía.

—Oi, Asuna, ¿eso era necesario? — Preguntó Kirito.

Asuna asintió mientras una luz azul volvía a aparecer devolviendo la mano a su lugar. Rarity se calmó y descubrió que su mano seguía como si nada, era un milagro. ¿O no?

—Mientras estés aquí eres un personaje de videojuegos — dijo Asuna con calma. — No sientes dolor e incluso si pierdes una extremidad ésta volverá a crecer a los pocos minutos, así que cálmate. No vas a desarreglarte... y si eso llega a pasar, recuerda que en realidad estás cómodamente en tu cama. Cálmate.

Rarity miró a las ponis que miraban sorprendidas a Asuna, pero luego se calmó.

—Desde luego cariño, desde luego. Lamento mi comportamiento tan impropio de una señorita. Tomando esto en cuenta, me gustaría volver a probar suerte en la batalla...

Fluttershy seguía asustada, pero animada porque pasara lo que pasara ella seguiría exactamente igual, Rarity comenzó a atacar con todo a Asuna, que se limitaba a bloquear sus ataques con maestría, pero feliz que la chica hubiera comprendido.

Sunset y Flash sólo miraban la lucha pero al poco rato quisieron unirse también. Al ver que Kirito estaba ocupado luchando con Pinkie y Rarity mientras que Applejack y Rainbow volvían a arremeter contra Asuna decidieron probar suerte entre ellos.

Ambos chocaron espadas y comenzaron su batalla. Flash era mucho más rápido que Sunset, eso estaba visto, pero ella tenía la ventaja que estaba protegida por la armadura. Aun así él se esforzaba al máximo y lanzaba todo tipo de ataques feroces contra su oponente, que más se fiaba del escudo y la armadura que de la espada en sí, esa era la ventaja que Flash estaba buscando.

Lanzó lejos su escudo dependiendo únicamente de su espada y velocidad. Sunset posicionó su escudo y tras bloquear el ataque de su oponente, lanzó ella misma una estocada que le hizo disminuir el HP a su compañero. Él gruñó de frustración y volví al ataque. Kirito lo vio a lo lejos y desenvainó su otra espada.

—¡Flash, atrapa esto!

Flash atrapó la espada de Kirito, ésta de color azul marino. Ahora, con dos espadas a la vez volvió al ataque. Mientras que con una espada desviaba los ataques de Sunset, con la otra atacaba directamente a la chica. Sunset rechinó los dientes y trató de ser más rápido, pero al igual que Kirito y Asuna, descubrió que su escudo era más un estorbo que una ayuda para su estilo de pelea. Arrojó también el escudo lejos y comenzó a defenderse de la temible doble espada de Flash.

Pronto la pelea de las chicas terminó, pues se estaban enfrentando a dos verdadero maestros; pero la de ellos dos fue la más larga, pues ambos tenían el mismo nivel y eso les daba la oportunidad de descubrir sus nuevas habilidades en el camino a cada uno.

—Así que en su mundo Flash será el Espadachín Negro — bromeó Kirito. — Hasta tiene una chaqueta del mismo color que mi abrigo.

—Y por lo que se ve Sunset Shimmer será el próximo Destello Veloz — murmuró Applejack humana.

Asuna sólo sonrió orgullosa, pero se adelantó.

—¡Bien, suficiente! Sus HP han llegado al amarillo. Sus parámetros de regeneración automática serán suficientes para que cada quién se recupere en poco tiempo.

—Pero aquí dice que tenemos medicina y Cristales de Sanación — protestó Fluttershy comprobando que sólo tenía el 67% de salud. — ¿Por qué no usamos esto y ya?

—Porque Kayaba programó tan sólo unas cuantas para cada quien — dijo Kirito. — Y al no estar en Aincrad, la tierra de fantasía donde se desarrolla el Sword Art Online, no hay dónde conseguir más. Les recomiendo guardar eso para una batalla real.

Nadie protestó, así pues el resto del día se dedicaron a pasear por Canterlot aun para sorpresa de los ponis; pero ningún guardia reaccionó pues fueron alertados por los guardias lunares que esas criaturas contaban con la protección de los líderes de la Armada Lunar y la Princesa de la Magia; y las armaduras con las marcas de Twilight también ayudaron a que nadie hiciera preguntas, así que podían estar tranquilos.

...

—Dame una buena razón para no desterrarte otros mil años — gruñó Celestia de pésimo humor. — ¿Y bien? Estoy escuchando.

Luna suspiró sin ánimos de discutir.

—Quéjate todo lo que quieras, pero sin la tecnología de Kayaba no podremos superar este mal paso.

—Este problema jamás hubiera surgido sin su ayuda — dijo Celestia.

—Es verdad que el estudio que realizó sobre los Elementos de la Armonía contribuyó a que mi yo oscuro creara los Elementos de las Tinieblas pero también fue él el que trajo la solución.

Celestia sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, pero ¿a qué precio? Esos dos niños perdieron sus prometedoras del otro lado para salvarnos de un mal que creamos entre las dos.

—Fue su decisión — dijo Luna. — Pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en lo importante que es el ahora.

—Sí, entender cómo alguien se las arregló para entrar a nuestra bóveda personal — concedió Celestia. — El problema es que no sé cómo empezar.

—Yo sí — dijo Luna.

Y antes que su hermana pudiera preguntar, uno de sus guardias trajo consigo a una pequeña potra unicornio con melena negra y bellos ojos color marrón.

—Bienvenida, YUI-MHCP001.

La pequeña Yui hizo una reverencia.

—Princesa, ya le he dicho que me llamo Yui. Solamente Yui.

—Mis disculpas; por confundir tu nombre e interrumpir tus estudios. Yui, estamos lidiando con una situación y necesitamos tu habilidad ya que al nacer como programa de computación tal vez seas la indicada para decirnos si ésta ciencia tuvo algo que ver con el problema que tenemos delante.

Yui hizo otra reverencia.

—Un placer, Princesa Luna. ¿Podría decirme cuál es la situación? Si no hay problema, claro...

Celestia torció el gesto.

—El robo de los Elementos de las Tinieblas.

Yui hizo una mueca, esto no pintaba nada bien; pero aun así caminó detrás de ambas Princesas mientras la guiaban hacia la cámara donde quedaron guardados los Elementos de las Tinieblas luego que terminara el problema de Nightmare Moon.

Una vez dentro, cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Soltó un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Y bien, Yui? — Preguntó Celestia muy preocupada.

—Quien sea o lo que sea que hizo esto... usó una magia muy diferente a la que usan aquí; una magia que no había visto desde que mamá y papá estaban jugando el tal Alfheim Online.

—¿Alfheim Online?

—En el ALO los jugadores se transformaban en una especie de seres con la capacidad de usar magia llamados hadas. La magia de ese juego es muy diferente a la de Equestria, pues se basa en recitar palabras y cada usuario de magia está limitado por el tipo de hada que escoge (de fuego, Salamander; de agua, Undine, de engaño, Spriggan) entre otros.

—¿Entonces?

—Alguien hizo esto, pero fue un ser completamente virtual... y está usando magia virtual también. Esto no me gusta nada.

Las Princesas no dijeron nada, pero era obvio que lo que pasaba tampoco les gustaba a ellas...

* * *

**Una nueva conspiración detectada. Oigan, lamento mucho si me tardé pero bueno; si es cierto que ya tengo una idea general de cómo haré la historia, a veces es muy difícil darle forma a mis ideas. De todos modos espero les haya gustado el resultado. Sin más un:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**El cuestionamiento de Sunset:**

—Bueno, eso fue intenso — dijo muy divertida Pinkie Pie humana saltando de un lado a otro alegremente. — ¿Qué hacemos ahora maestros?

Kirito se encogió de hombros.

—Regresaremos al Palacio para que se desconecten; recuerden que todos reaparecerán justo en donde se desconectaron en este mundo, y no lo más recomendable es hacerlo en las zonas seguras.

—Se ve que eres todo un experto en videojuegos — comentó Flash. — En fin, no te culpo. Si en nuestro mundo hubiera tecnología tan interesante como el NerveGear yo mismo sería un gamer; todo esto es algo increíble, cada sensación que tengo es tan real.

—Comenzando porque no están en un videojuego sino que es en nuestro mundo — recordó Applejack poni. — ¡Vaya! En serio que me están dando ganas de probar ese chisme de Asuna y Kirito sólo para ver qué tan diferente es el mundo de nuestros otros yos.

—Y hablando de diferente — recordó de pronto Rarity humana mirando a Twilight. — ¿Qué hay de ese simpático perrito tuyo, Spike? ¿Es cierto que aquí es un feroz dragón que escupe fuego?

Twilight rio divertida.

—Que es un dragón y que escupe fuego es cierto; pero en lo de feroz... no le digan que yo les dije esto pero es tan feroz como un conejito simpático. Es una ternura.

Tanto humanas como ponis se rieron recordando al bueno de Spike, quien de casualidad estaba dando una vuelta cerca.

—¡Ey! — Se maravilló Twilight. — Y hablando del diablo. ¡Spike! ¡Estamos por aquí!

Spike se volvió y ladeó la cabeza. Eso de ver a las versiones tanto humanas como ponis de sus amigas sí que no se lo esperaba; pero para sorpresa de todos, hizo un gesto de entendimiento al ver a Asuna y Kirito.

—¡Ey, hola! — Saludó él. — ¿Qué hacen paseando por el viejo Canterlot?

—Spike, ¿no te sorprende ni un poquito que; bueno, estén aquí tanto mis amigas humanas como mis amigas ponis? — Preguntó Twilight incrédula.

El pequeño dragón se encogió de hombros.

—Si Asuna y Kirito están contigo, me imagino que es cosa del NerveGear. De hecho, yo mismo lo usé una vez con Pina. Les pedí que me lo prestaran para explorar un videojuego de los que tanto hablan y encontramos uno para parejas muy bueno y...

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú ya sabías que la Guardia Lunar hacía experimentos con esta cosa? — Preguntó Twilight escandalizada. — ¿Y por qué no me dijiste Spike? Soy una Princesa de Equestria y más importante: tu mamá adoptiva, merezco saber cosas tan importantes y...

—Twilight, no te dije nada porque la Princesa Luna me ordenó silencio. Además si sé de esto es porque cuando Luna y Kayaba estaban trabajando en la versión equestre del NerveGear pidieron ayuda a todos los que fueron seres virtuales. Y bueno, ya sabes que Pina fue un ser virtual y que al ser tan cercanos me contó y...

Rarity poni no pudo evitar bufar a la mención de Pina. No era que le cayera mal la pequeña dragona, pero desde que llegó se sentía muy celosa; sobre todo porque Spike rápidamente se olvidó del amor juvenil que sentía por ella y ahora volcaba todas sus atenciones especiales a la dragona azul venida de Aincrad.

Por su parte Rarity humana sólo se rio con ternura.

—¡Vaya! Sí que nos hemos perdido de mucho. Y dime Spikey Wikey, ¿quién es esta Pina? ¿Es tu dragoncita especial?

Spike se sonrojó un poco.

—Bueno sí... y precisamente iba a encontrarme con ella en cuanto saliera de mi trabajo. Y...si me disculpan...

Entonces notó que el HP de las humanas estaba bajo. Simplemente se acercó y usó su aliento sanador para recuperar aunque sea parte del HP de los jugadores. Esto sí que los sorprendió mucho.

—Vaya, no sabía que los dragones podían hacer eso — dijo Sunset-

—Bueno, aprendí una o dos cosas de Pina — se sonrojó Spike. — Ahora sí, si me disculpan no voy a dejar a mi dama esperando por mí mucho tiempo; después de todo acordé encontrarme con ella en cuanto terminara mi turno en el trabajo.

Dicho esto, el dragón púrpura desapareció por una esquina.

—¿El trabajo? — Preguntó Applejack humana. — ¿Qué no era tu asistente Twi?

Twilight sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Hace poco comenzó a buscar trabajos de medio tiempo, dice que quiere comprar una joya para Pina pero que tiene que ser con su propio dinero y con lo que le pagaba yo no le alcanzaba.

—Y eso que le he ofrecido todo tipo de joyas que tengo en mi tienda, pero él insiste en que sólo puede usar una que compre él mismo — se quejó Rarity poni. — Pero en fin, no sé qué pretende...

Asuna y Kirito compartieron una risita, pues ellos sí sabían lo que pretendía Spike; después de todo Spike era muy cercano a ellos. Gracias a su relación con Pina, Spike era un amigo bastante cercano de los gamers que visitaban Equestria. La familia de Yui, Asuna y Kirito era parte de su grupo de amigos; pero los amigos humanos de éstos terminaban de formar el alegre grupo: Klein, amigo de Kirito; Silica, amiga de Asuna; Leafa, hermana de Kirito, Lizbeth, amiga de Asuna y Egil; amigo de ambos guerreros. Todos ellos jóvenes humanos que los guerreros conocieron durante su traumática experiencia en el Sword Art Online y que regularmente visitaban a sus amigos que quedaron atrapados en Equestria con ayuda del NerveGear original, desarrollado por Kayaba.

—Llegamos — anunció Asuna por fin. — El Palacio.

Cuando entraron en la sala en donde se materializaron, una pequeña potrilla salió a recibir a Asuna y Kirito.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — Saludó alegremente. — Finalmente llegan.

—Yui-chan — saludó Asuna abrazando muy emocionada a la potrilla. — ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?  
—Yo las mandé a llamar, Asuna — dijo Luna llegando a la sala. — Y trajo noticias preocupantes. De cualquier modo, será mejor que lo discutamos otro día; pues nuestros invitados deben desconectarse ya. Pero mañana cuando sean ustedes los que se conecten junto a Twilight Sparkle podrán aclararles la situación.

—Entendido — dijeron ambos capitanes de la Guardia Lunar.

Sabiendo que no podrían hacer mucho más por aquel día, los humanos se desconectaron. Todo el asunto estaba bastante raro, pero como les dijeron antes; todo era para proteger ambos mundos de un peligro inimaginable. Todos menos Sunset Shimmer que permaneció parada en donde estaba.

—¿Se te ofrece algo todavía, Sunset Shimmer? — Preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

Ella asintió.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado?

La Princesa Celestia sonrió con complicidad, en momentos así recordaba por qué Sunset era su alumna.

—Por supuesto. Yui, pon a tus padres al corriente de la situación y Luna ya decidirá qué hacer. Por mi parte terminamos. Por aquí Sunset.

La ex unicornio la siguió en silencio a una parte alejada del Palacio. Los guardias las dejaron a una señal de su Princesa y Celestia le indicó a Sunset que podía hablar.

—Sparkle es Princesa a pesar que no está al corriente de todo con respecto a los Elementos — dijo Sunset tras un incómodo silencio. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo pensará en dejarla en suspenso en cuanto a _aquello_?

Celestia suspiró con pesadez.

—Por experiencia con cierta pupila que tuve antes de Twilight Sparkle, me di cuenta que el revelar todos mis planes sólo puede contribuir a que la impaciencia y otros factores terminen por corromper un corazón puro. ¿Sabes de qué hablo, no Sunset?

—Sparkle ya pasó la prueba, el que la convirtiera en alicornio también lo muestra — dijo Sunset. — Pero no me ha respondido. ¿Acaso piensa revelarle lo de _aquello_ alguna vez o esperará a que la situación la obligue a contarle todo lo que sabe igual que siempre? La situación es demasiado delicada y si esperamos mucho esto no va a terminar bien.

—Mi estilo con Twilight es dejar que ella descubra por sí misma las cosas. Pero en cuanto al Séptimo Elemento de la Armonía, prefiero guardar silencio hasta que se confirmen mis sospechas quiénes lo portan en realidad. Recuerda que es el Elemento más poderoso y que por lo mismo debe ser llevado por dos personas en vez de una.

Sunset sonrió.

—Pero sospecha de alguien, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió.

—Tal vez no lo portaran desde un principio, pero luego de todo lo que pasó estoy segura que el Elemento los encontró dignos de él.

—Princesa Celestia, no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar ahora que existe la amenaza de los Elementos de las Tinieblas — dijo Sunset después de un rato. — Si no le revela a Twilight la verdad sobre el Séptimo Elemento yo lo haré.

—Sunset Shimmer, como tu maestra...

—Ex maestra — dijo Sunset con firmeza. — Recuerde que mi estilo es siempre por mi cuenta sin consultar a nadie.

Celestia sólo suspiró. Cierto, ahora no podía decirle a Sunset qué hacer.

—De acuerdo, pero entonces déjame pedirte como amiga que esperes un poco. Tú misma dijiste que la situación es delicada, y así como no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar demasiado tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de actuar sin pensar. Tenemos que actuar en el momento justo.

Sunset pareció considerarlo un poco.

—Por como está la situación, según lo que he escuchado, parece que el enemigo ha estado vigilándonos y puede que siga haciéndolo. Nuestra ventaja ahora es que en vez de actuar como unidad estamos actuando como bandos separados y como resultado, lo que se haga de nuestro lado es impredecible.

—¿Entonces es tu decisión final? ¿Harás lo que te plazca como siempre?

—Sí, pero tomaré en cuenta su petición. No le revelaré a Sparkle nada sobre el Séptimo Elemento por ahora; pero lo haré cuando lo considere necesario y usted sólo sabrá que lo hice cuando Twilight la confronte directamente.

Y sin darle oportunidad de responder, Sunset accedió a la opción de Log-Out y desapareció.

—La única ventaja que tenemos ahora es que el Elemento más poderoso nunca fue tocado por Kayaba y por tanto Nightmare no lo pudo replicar. Ahora sólo espero por el bien de todos que mis sospechas sean correctas — murmuró ella a nadie en particular.

**Canterlot High, al día siguiente:**

Faltaba poco para que comenzaran las clases, pero ni la directora ni la subdirectora estaban en sus respectivas oficinas. No, estaban entre las ruinas de la cafetería, en donde la subdirectora le enseñaba a la directora el desastre ocasionado por la lucha contra los monstruos de cristal del día anterior.

—¿Qué te parece, hermana? — Preguntó la subdirectora mostrándole a su hermana mayor lo que quedaba de la cafetería. — Puede que no tenga la culpa pero Twilight Sparkle es toda una experta en atraer los problemas; que curiosamente siempre tienen que ver con Elementos Mágicos de su mundo.

—Pues qué se le va a hacer — murmuró la directora Celestia. — Por lo menos la niña logró escapar con bien gracias a la intervención de los estudiantes de intercambio, que al final resultaron ser mucho más que eso. De cualquier modo, si tiene algo de sentido común, esta será la última vez que Twilight Sparkle visite Canterlot High.

Luna no pudo sino estar de acuerdo con su hermana y mirar al vacío pensando en qué sería de la chica... cuando unos cuadrados de luz azul aparecieron y poco a poco formaron la silueta de tres personas: dos chicas y un chico. Twilight Sparkle, acompañada de Kirito el Espadachín Negro y Asuna el Destello Veloz aparecieron en Canterlot High.

—Bien — dijo Asuna una vez se terminaron de materializar. — Ponga atención Princesa Twilight, así es como se llaman a las opciones del jugador.

Dicho esto, hizo un pase rápido con los dedos, haciendo aparecer la pantalla blanca de la última vez.

—Aquí aparecen todas las opciones que tienes, desde comprobar sus habilidades como acceder a su inventario para acceder a un arma en caso de emergencia Lo más básico es la espada y el escudo; y por petición especia de la Princesa Luna hemos programado una espada de alto nivel especialmente para usted acompañada de un escudo igualmente de alta categoría. Prácticamente tiene los mismos parámetros de fuerza y agilidad que Kirito y yo, úselosbien.

—Pero lo ideal es que no entre en combate a menos que sea absolutamente necesario — aclaró Kirito. — Pase lo que pase, no se separe de nosotros. Estaremos listos para defenderla sin importar qué; así que entre a nuestras mismas clases y siéntese lo más cerca que pueda. Esto es cuestión de vida o muerte... y tratándose del NerveGear lo digo literalmente.

Twilight tragó saliva, pero aun así asintió valientemente mientras seguía las órdenes de su instructor y accedía de entre sus opciones del jugador para activar su inventario y con él su armadura y su espada. Al igual que la armadura de sus amigas humanas, ésta tenía diseños que la marcaban a ella como líder de la guardia de la magia; presentando una armadura morada con detalles blancos y magentas, mostrando como tema principal del diseño su Cutie Mark. Estaba muy emocionada, al principio quiso probar si podía acceder a más opciones de armadura, pensando en seleccionar una que la distinguiera como parte de la guardia de su mentora; pero no la encontró.

—¿Por qué no tengo más opciones de armadura? — Preguntó a sus instructores.

—Imagino porque usted es la Princesa — dijo Kirito. — No tiene por qué usar las armaduras de las demás guardias, usted misma dirigirá su guardia personal. Es algo muy noble si me lo preguntan...

Twilight no estaba de humor para discutir, así que sólo asintió ligeramente. Entonces Asuna y Kirito deseleccionaron sus armaduras para quedarse con su uniforme escolar, el mismo que utilizaban cuando vivían en Japón.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Pues estamos en una escuela y no creo que a los profesores les haga gracia que entremos con estas ropas y mucho menos armas tan peligrosas — bromeó Kirito.

—Y dentro de nada tendremos examen de matemáticas así que mejor nos ponemos en camino — agregó Asuna seleccionando su calculadora científica de sus opciones del jugador. — Dese prisa y prepárese también, Princesa Twilight.

Los dos guerreros comenzaron a caminar dejando a Twilight confundida, pero al final soltó un gemido de exasperación y los siguió tras deseleccionar sus armas y armadura.

Entonces se cruzaron por las hermanas que dirigían la secundaria.

—Buenos días, señorita directora; señorita subdirectora — dijo Asuna respetuosamente.

—Sí, buenos días — agregó Kirito de muy buen humor. — Lamentamos habernos aparecido aquí, pero cada vez que nos conectemos apareceremos justo en donde nos desconectamos la última vez.

Twilight sólo acertó a hacer un gesto de saludo algo nervioso y caminó detrás de sus amigos.

Kirito se paró en seco y le guiñó el ojo a la subdirectora.

—Y por cierto señorita subdirectora, en cuanto a las muestras de afecto, Asuna no es mi novia sino mi esposa. Hasta tenemos una hija en Equestria; así que si me paso de afectuoso... lo lamento, es que ya nos acostumbrados en nuestra vida de casados.

Siguió caminando ante las sorprendidas educadoras. Asuna se sonrojó y le dio un ligero golpe a su marido; Kirito era irritante cuando quería.

* * *

**Y esta vez traté de recuperar un poco el estilo casual y despreocupado que le daba a ciertos capítulos en el fic anterior, pero siempre agregando elementos importantes a la historia. En fin, espero les haya gustado y bueno... es difícil saber cómo era Sunset con Celestia, pero según la película su actitud es más bien confrontativa así que he aquí el resultado.**

**Sin nada más que agregar:**

**Chao; nos leemo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Estemos en el universo en que estemos, Trixie siempre será Trixie:**

—Esto tiene que ser una broma — gruñó Twilight muy molesta en su pupitre.

Ignorándola, ambos guerreros ahora simples adolescentes en los pupitres de al lado simplemente tomaron sus plumas y calculadoras esperaron a que la señorita Cherrylee de aquel mundo les pasara su respectivo examen.

—Recuerden jóvenes, este examen no será promediado; sino que están jugándose cinco puntos netos de su nota final. Sólo relájense, recuerden que es el tema que hemos estado repasando las últimas cinco clases — dijo Cherrylee dándole un examen de funciones trigonométricas a Twilight. — Pueden usar las calculadoras pero anularé el examen si alguien trata de pasarse de listo y tiene el formulario escondido en algún sitio. Beatrix Lulamoon estoy hablando de ti.

Una risita general sonó en todo el salón mientras las miradas se posaron en la Trixie de aquel mundo la cual estaba sentada justo detrás de Twilight. La chica azul de cabello celeste platinado bajó la cabeza y ofreció una tímida sonrisa que hizo que Cherrylee sonriera y siguiera repartiendo las hojas de examen. Aun así Twilight pudo escucharla murmurar:

—Trixie, recuerda las reglas de oro del tramposo: número uno nunca escribas en tu cuerpo o en tu ropa, la evidencia debe desaparecer lo más rápido posible; dos, deja siempre dos en blanco y tres incorrectas, si alguien saca la nota perfecta todos sospecharán; sal de los últimos, sería raro que alguien con la fama de incumplida que tiene Trixie salga primera con examen casi perfecto; y siempre deja un procedimiento aunque no lo necesites al tener el examen.

Twilight rodó los ojos. _Estemos en el universo que estemos, Trixie siempre será Trixie; aunque debo admitir que esas reglas de oro son bastante ingeniosas._

En fin, se concentró en su examen de funciones trigonométricas; las matemáticas se le daban bien como todas las materias, pero su verdadera especialidad eran las ciencias sociales. Eso era un problema a considerar, el otro era que eran ejercicios muy avanzados; su única ventaja era que era la estudiante privilegiada de Celestia y ella le enseñó a sobrellevar mejor su punto débil que era la matemática.

Finalmente terminó y fue a entregar el examen. Cherrylee le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—No te preocupes si no lo hiciste bien, al ser nueva te daré la oportunidad de tomar de nuevo el examen; considera esta sólo como una prueba diagnóstica.

Twilight sonrió tímidamente y salió al pasillo, donde la esperaban sus amigos.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo le fue en el examen, Princesa? — Saludó Kirito de muy buen humor.

Twilight suspiró fastidiada.

—En serio, son los capitanes de la Guardia Luna, tienen una hija a quien cuidar, ¿qué hacen tomando clases como si nada en Canterlot High?

Asuna se encogió de hombros.

—Se supone que debíamos mezclarnos con el entorno para hacer nuestras investigaciones, y al ser una escuela el tomar clases es lo más lógico. Además recuerda que antes de ser ponis para siempre y capitanes de la Guardia Lunar sólo éramos un par de chicos que iban a la escuela y jugaban videojuegos.

—Así es — dijo Kirito. — Gracias al incidente de Sword Art Online nos retrasamos dos años en nuestros estudios, y luego terminamos viviendo para siempre en Equestria. El volver a donde pertenecimos alguna vez es medio refrescante.

Twilight se quedó callada un buen rato.

—Nunca lo pensé así — dijo con tristeza. — Es cierto, a veces olvido que la mayor parte del escándalo que causaron en Equestria era porque no eran más que niños que pensaban que estaban jugando uno de tantos videojuegos.

Los tres suspiraron con nostalgia. Era cierto que en aquellos días se hicieron famosos como íconos de la rebeldía pero porque eran niños jugando Legends of Equestria; jamás imaginaron que más que un videojuego era un mundo real en donde realizaban hazañas tales como acabar con una Osa Mayor en pleno Canterlot, escapar de la prisión, acabar con todo tipo de bestias salvajes y enfrentarse de cuando en cuando a soldados de la Guardia del Sol.

Estuvieron con esa atmósfera de tristeza un buen rato, pensando en lo que dejaron atrás cuando pasaron por completo a vivir a Equestria... cuando una chica de piel azul claro con cabello celeste platinado llegó corriendo y les dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda a los guerreros.

—¡Ey chicos! Gracias por prestarme sus apuntes. Esa Cherrylee se cree mucho pero gracias a este examen me dejará tranquila por un tiempo.

—Un placer echarte una mano Trixie — dijo Asuna.

Kirito sólo le guiñó el ojo haciendo que la muchacha le devolviera el gesto y caminara hacia la máquina de bebidas más cercana para comprarles algo a sus amigos como muestra de agradecimiento. Twilight no podía creerlo, incluso en este extraño mundo Trixie seguía siendo una de las amigas más cercanas de Asuna y Kirito.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? — Acertó a preguntar Twilight.

Kirito se encogió de hombros.

—Trixie seguirá siendo Trixie sin importar en qué universo estemos. Ella fue nuestra primera amiga aquí; lo mismo que nuestra Trixie en Equestria.

—Y mientras Trixie de Equestria es una maestra de los trucos baratos, esta es una maestra para hacer trampa en los exámenes — se rio Asuna. — No sé si la escuchaste recitar su código cuando empezó el examen. Está muy bien hecho.

Twilight no dijo nada más, después de todo sabía que en ellos dos y la Trixie equestre seguían siendo bastante cercanos en su hogar; pero eso fue lo último que supo de ella. La unicornio azul era una marginada, parte del bajo mundo y ahí se quedaría a pesar que tanto Luna como Celestia le ofrecieron guiarla como su estudiante; pues tal vez no fuera tan buena como Twilight pero Trixie sí que tenía talento.

Y claro, hasta donde sabía Twilight no quería nada que ver con el gobierno de Equestria o las Princesas... hasta donde sabía Twilight.

...

—¡Sea bienvenida a la súper tienda de los hermanos Flim Flam! — Saludó alegremente el unicornio Flim mientras una yegua vestida con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro entraba; cosa que era bastante común de aquellos que frecuentaban los locales del barrio rojo de Canterlot.

—Tenemos todo tipo de artículos que le garantizan el éxito sin importar qué trate de hacer. Y si no está satisfecha, tanto mi hermano como yo cambiaremos el artículo sin problemas — aseguró Flam.

Trixie removió su capucha y les dedicó una sonria.

—Ah, claro. No sólo Trixie, cualquiera con sentido común sabe que no hay que aceptar tratos con ustedes. ¿Qué se cuentan viejos amigos?

—Ah, eres tú Trixie — dijo Flam relajando su expresión. — Menos mal, si no es un tonto... ¡ehem! cliente, es un miembro de la Guardia y sabes lo molesto que puede ser.

—Sólo nos multan y muy de vez en cuando —dijo Trixie como quien no quiere la cosa. — Además con eso de la Guardia secreta las Princesas están más que enteradas de los negocios del barrio rojo. Esta gente sólo viene a molestar cuando hacen algo realmente malo.

Flim llegó con unas tazas de café y tras ofrecerle una a Trixie, se relajó sobre un sillón de su tienda y gruñó.

—Ni me hables de la Guardia secreta. Gente como nosotros, "honestos" comerciantes que simplemente no quieren pagar impuestos que traiciona a sus compañeros y entrega información a cambio de unos sucios bits.

—Ni que ustedes no vendieran a sus amigos a la menor oportunidad — se rio Trixie. — Pero claro, luego de lo que pasó con Nightmare ni Celestia ni Luna aceptarían ninguna información de ustedes dos.

Flim y Flam suspiraron con tristeza. Era cierto aquello, siempre fueron unos ponis deshonestos pero en el fondo no malos. Todo cambió cuando Nightmare Moon entró a sus pesadillas y tras tentarlos con prometerles grandes riquezas y tomar venganza contra la poni que los humilló, Applejack Apple, siempre y cuando la ayudaran a vencer a Celestia; los gemelos se convirtieron en los Portadores de los Elementos Engaño y Traición. Desgraciadamente fueron vencidos por Rainbow Dash y Applejack el mismo fatídico día en que Asuna y Kirito eliminaron a Nightmare de una vez y para siempre.

Ahora la única razón por la que seguían libres era porque según Twilight y Luna su único crimen fue ser unos idiotas; y porque la Princesa Celestia no hallaba justificación para ponerlos a la sombra luego de gastar mucho tiempo y recursos para ocultar la existencia de los Elementos de las Tinieblas y mantener a sus pequeños ponis felices y sin preocupaciones.

—Bueno, ¿hablemos de otra cosa, sí? — Pidió Flam. — ¿Qué haces por aquí Trixie? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

La unicornio azul suspiró y les mostró su placa que la destacaba como miembro de la Guardia secreta. Ambos ponis reaccionaron bastante asustados y quisieron correr, pero Trixie fue más rápida y los atrapó con un poderoso anillo en el cuerno el cual restringía sus poderes mágicos por tiempo limitado; además de unas esposas en los cascos. Estaban atrapados.

—¿Qué significa esto? — Preguntó Flim temblando. — Trixie, somos tus amigos. ¿Cómo puedes venir y...?

—Les recuerdo que mis amigos son Yui, Asuna, Kirito, Leafa, Silica, Klein, Egil, Lizbeth, Pina y Spike — dijo Trixie. — Además puede que no pasen de ser unos idiotas que sólo busquen dinero fácil, pero también son los que mejor representan los Elementos del Engaño y la Traición. No lo nieguen, Nightmare Moon es un enemigo muy poderoso y sabe juzgar bien a la gente, por eso los escogió a ustedes.

—Eso pasó hace mucho — protestó Flam. — Además gracias a eso tenemos una orden de arresto domiciliario. Si ponemos un solo casco fuera de Canterlot, nos iremos directo a prisión. Nuestro negocio era de vendedores ambulantes, ahora estamos atrapados aquí. Ya estamos pagando Trixie, no puedes venir y atacarnos sólo porque sí.

—Alguien se quiere pasar de listo y robó los Elementos de las Tinieblas — informó Trixie. — Y mis órdenes son claras: debo interrogarlos a ustedes dos, ya que fueron los que Nightmare Moon eligió.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Trixie? — dijo Flim. — Tú fuiste elegida por Nightmare Moon también. ¿O no?

—Fui elegida para portar la Magia Oscura; pero fui más fuerte y la saqué de mis sueños, con ayuda de Asuna, Kirito y sobre todo de Yui. Además estuve peleando del lado del bien durante la batalla final. Soy la poni más confiable de todo el bajo mundo, no me metan en esto.

Flam la miró desafiante.

—Y dime Trixie, ¿por qué nadie va tras ese tal Sombra y Blue Blood? ¿Sólo porque somos del bajo mundo y no de la realieza nos ponen en la mira? Disculpa pero eso suena muy mal...

—La Guardia de Cristal se está encargando de Blue Blood — dijo Trixie seriamente. — Después de todo el muy cobarde no le da la cara a la Princesa Celestia a pesar que nos guio hacia la guarida de Nightmare.

—Bien, ¿qué hay del tal Sombra? — Preguntó Flim.

—Sombra fue sellado de nuevo con el Corazón de Cristal — dijo Trixie.

—Es el que porta la Magia Oscura — recordó Flam. — Y en serio ese tipo daba escalofríos, hasta Nightmare Moon parecía cautelosa cuando estaba hablando con él. No me extrañaría que el sujeto sepa cómo salir de su sello y tomar los Elementos.

Trixie asintió.

—A mí también me lo parece. Y créanme o no, ustedes dos me caen muy bien; no me agrada esto de estar buscando culpables pero parece que la situación es grave. La Guardia del Sol y la Guardia de Cristal están investigando cerca del Corazón de Cristal también.

Dicho esto se fue a la puerta y cambió el letrero de abierto a cerrado.

—Las esposas y el anillo de sus cuernos se desvanecerán en una hora, pero les advierto desde ya que van a estar siendo vigilados. Sé muy bien que ustedes no tomaron los Elementos, pero quien sea que los tomó, podría intentar algo con los elegidos de Nightmare Moon.

Dicho esto salió de la tienda.

Los hermanos se miraron. Llegado el momento, ¿a quién apoyar?

Por su parte Trixie estaba muy preocupada. Todo apuntaba a que las Princesas no sabían qué hacer ante aquella situación, pues todas estaban tratando de cubrir mucho terreno a la vez.

Se encogió de hombros, su misión era ser los ojos de Asuna y Kirito en el bajo mundo, así que debía concentrarse. No reparó en el perro que se paseaba en un depósito de chatarra cercano. El perro rápidamente tomó la forma de un poni oculto en las sombras, el cual sonrió de forma perversa mostrando unos extraños colmillos y unos extraños ojos verdes y rojos.

—Todos están actuando según lo previsto, aunque tal vez esta poni tenga demasiado sentido común; mucho más de lo que le conviene. Pronto, pronto nos veremos las caras Kirigaya-kun.

**Un pedazo humorístico, otro de suspenso. Espero que les haya gustado, habrá una batalla en el próximo cap; lamento si los tengo en vilo. Y bueno, las reglas del tramposo de Trixie son mi código en las clases muy difíciles, invito a que todos aquellos que pensemos que la escuela no debe de ser tan dura a probarlas ellos mismos PERO BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**El encuentro de Sunset**

—¿Y qué tal tu primer día de clases? — Preguntó Kirito de muy buen humor.

Twilight sólo suspiró cansada.

—Había olvidado lo duro que es todo esto, me alegro que sólo sea mientras recuperamos los Elementos de las Tinieblas — dijo ella estirándose pesadamente. — Lo que no entiendo es por qué no vimos a las chicas o a Flash en todo el día. ¿Estarán enfermos o algo?

Asuna se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente.

—Twilight, Kirito y yo tenemos diecinueve y veinte años respectivamente. Estamos en los cursos superiores, que tienen otros horarios que los de tus amigas. Pero mira, ahí están esperándote.

Efectivamente el grupo de Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Sunset Shimmer más Flash, los esperaban cerca del portal. El primero en verlos fue Flash que hizo señas entusiasmado.

—¡Ey Twilight! ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases propiamente dicho?

Twilight sonrió.

—Muy bien, gracias. Algo complicado pero en fin, mi nivel académico es muy alto, así que no fue tan difícil. Además hice una nueva amiga.

—¿Ah sí? — Se interesó Fluttershy. — ¿Quién?  
Twilight iba a responder cuando Trixie llegó corriendo muy contenta y le entregó un cuaderno a Twilight con una sonrisa.

—Te agradezco miles por tus apuntes, Twilight Sparkle — dijo Trixie con una sonrisa de alivio. — Tú no haces tus apuntes en japonés como Kirito y Asuna, así que es mucho más fácil sacar las famosas notas de la Gran Estudiosa Trixie directamente de tus apuntes que esperar a que ellos me traduzcan las suyas. Mi próxima "A" te la dedicaré a ti.

Dicho esto, se fue corriendo como si nada.

—¿En serio? — Gruñó Applejack, por una razón ella era el Elemento de la Honestidad en todos los mundos. — ¿La maestra de las trampas Trixie Lulamoon?

—Es una buena chica a pesar de todo — dijo Twilight como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Buena chica ella? — Se escandalizó Rainbow. — Lo primero que hizo cuando se inscribió era presumirle a todos que en primaria ella se graduó como la número uno de toda su escuela, y comenzó a sacar puras "A". Luego Snips y Snails la espiaron para ver sus famosos métodos de estudio y gracias a ello toda la escuela descubrió que su truco era esconder notas en toda su ropa, tantas que era más papel que chica.

Twilight no pudo sino recordar ciertos incidentes en Ponyville pero decidió no decir nada. Entonces Pinkie Pie rio alegremente.

—Las trampas de Trixie llegaron a tal punto que un día la directora la obligó a hacer el examen frente a ella en la enfermería; en ropa interior para que no escondiera nada en ningún sitio. Fue divertido, todos pensamos que la vida de tramposa de Trixie iba a terminar.

—¿Y qué pasó? — Preguntó Twilight.

Kirito le contestó con una sonrisa divertida:

—Que Trixie sacó la nota máxima sin que la directora viera que tomara ninguna de sus famosas notas. Lo que la directora jamás supo, sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde para cambiar la nota que le puso a Trixie, era que ella había llenado de notas el techo de la enfermería y que todo lo que tuvo que hacer para sacar la nota perfecta era ver hacia arriba mientras hacía como que pensaba. A nuestra amiga le encanta esa historia.

Twilight hizo una mueca. Le preocupaba lo que podía llegar a hacer la Trixie de su mundo si ésta le había hecho una jugada así al otro yo de la Princesa Celestia.

—Por cierto — dijo Rarity. — ¿Qué hace Trixie en su mundo?

—Es una estafadora pero trabaja como policía secreta como un favor a nosotros — dijo Asuna buscando en sus opciones del jugador el LOG-OUT. — Y siempre es muy simpática. Por cierto, hoy estaremos muy ocupados así que por favor no vengan a nuestro mundo.

Dicho esto, desapareció.

—Cuídense — pidió Kirito seleccionando también el LOG-OUT. — Recuerden que podemos estar siendo vigilados.

Twilight se despidió tristemente y también desapareció mientras las amigas y Flash sólo intercambiaban una mirada preocupada. No todas, Sunset más bien suspiró y miraba fijamente al portal.

—¿Por qué estás tan pensativa? — Quiso saber Flash.

—Trato de recordar, genio. Recuerden que hace poco más de año y medio, casi dos años, entré a Equestria y robé el Elemento de la Magia sabiendo que se me otorgaría un gran poder al traerlo hasta acá.

—Sí, recuerdo que convertiste a muchos en tus sirvientes y tú misma en una especie de demonio — dijo Applejack con un claro disgusto.

Sunset asintió con una perversa sonrisa.

—Cariño, ¿se puede saber por qué estamos teniendo precisamente esta conversación? — Preguntó muy molesta Rarity con un pequeño escalofrío.

—Porque tengo curiosidad qué quiere hacer esta persona con los Elementos de las Tinieblas, si sabe utilizarlos cómo lo hará. ¿No les llama la atención a ustedes también?

Ninguna dijo nada, sólo intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y se separaron. Durante la hora de la comida ya habían repartido destinos por todo el cuerpo, para así buscar aunque fuera alguna pista sobre los Elementos de las Tinieblas.

...

Los tres se despertaron en los aposentos privados de Luna.

—¿Has descubierto algo, Twilight Sparkle? — Preguntó Luna desde su sofá sin levantarse siquiera.

—Aprendí que Trixie seguirá siendo Trixie no importa dónde estemos — suspiró Twilight. — Pero nada que nos ayude.

—Más te vale que sea un cumplido Sparkle — dijo Trixie adelantándose. — Después de todo soy un efectivo muy valioso de nuestra Princesa de la Noche.

Twilight no pudo sino sonreírle a Trixie y asentir ligeramente. La unicornio azul sólo se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer sobre un cojín.

—Pero el hecho es que Trixie tampoco descubrió nada útil. Los hermanos Flim y Flam siguen siendo un par de tontos sin oficio ni beneficio; pero todos sus movimientos están vigilados y su único crimen es la estafa, no la traición.

—Por otro lado Blue Blood tampoco ha hecho nada desde todo este asunto — murmuró Luna. — Lo hemos vigilado también y no ha dicho nada de lo que tiene prohibido decir; así que ni por su parte ni por parte de los Hermanos Flim y Flam se ha revelado la existencia de los Elementos de las Tinieblas a nuestros otros enemigos.

—Sólo queda Sombra — dijo Twilight.

—Tampoco él — suspiró Luna. — Candace y Shining Armor han estado revisando diariamente el Corazón de Cristal, el doble desde que comenzó este problema, y Sombra sigue sellado por su poder. No pudo haber tomado los Elementos ni mucho menos revelar su existencia a otros enemigos.

—¿Y qué hay de Discord? — Preguntó Twilight. — Él sabe de los Elementos de las Tinieblas, incluso ayudó a las Princesas a crear los hechizos de protección.

—Discord no puede manejar esos Elementos porque sus poderes son incompatibles con mi magia o la de mi Hermana — dijo Luna.

—Pero él robó los Elementos la primera vez que nos vimos... — siguió Twilight.

—Los Elementos de la Armonía no fueron creados ni por mí ni por mi Hermana, así que puede usarlos si quiere — dijo Luna con paciencia. — Los Elementos de las Tinieblas fueron creados por mi otro yo, por lo que no puede manipularlos.

Twilight no podía creerlo. Estaban ante una amenaza invisible pero ninguno parecía realmente preocupado. Kirito y Asuna estaban simplemente tomándolo como si fuera otro villano de juego, pensando que al final de éste sabrían a quién se estaban enfrentando y podrían derrotarlo; por otro Luna no parecía alterada; y bueno, Trixie era Trixie. Sólo esperaba que supieran lo que hacían, así que sólo se alejó en silencio muy confundida.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ha venido algún amigo nuestro mientras estábamos en la escuela? — Preguntó Luna.

Ella asintió.

—Silica vino a ver a Spike y a Pina, así que pude darle el mensaje para que lo transmita a Ryotaro, Suguha y Andrew, así que ellos estarán haciendo averiguaciones en su mundo.

Los guerreros asintieron.

—¿Están seguros que se trata de un enemigo que viene de su mundo original, Espadachín Negro y Destello Veloz?  
—Casi seguro — dijo Kirito. — No hay manera que nadie fuera de los que tuvimos directamente que ver con los Elementos de las Tinieblas supiera sobre su existencia, y si tenemos en cuenta que fueron creados con la ayuda del legendario programador Akihiko Kayaba, él seguramente tendrá algo de información almacenada como datos digitales allá en nuestro mundo. El culpable averiguó sobre este mundo y la existencia de los Elementos de las Tinieblas así, no cabe duda.

—Espero tengan razón y no se trate de ningún enemigo a los que mi Hermana y yo nos enfrentamos.

—Ella está preparando su armada para eso — dijo Asuna.

Luna asintió y les indicó a los guerreros que la dejaran. Ello sabían lo que hacían, pues no era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a un enemigo que no dejaba ver su rostro pero claramente se estaba movilizando. Tanto SAO como ALO les habían dado la experiencia que necesitaban para vencer y Luna tenía fe en ellos.

...

Pasaron tres horas desde que Sunset se puso a recorrer hasta el último rincón de la zona industrial de la ciudad, y tal como lo pensó no encontraría nada de nada; y estaba segura que los otros no lo harían tampoco. Después de todo había una buena probabilidad que el que tuviera los Elementos tuviera a su disposición los mismos trucos de un personaje de MMO-RPG y que lo único que necesitara sería guardar los Elementos en su inventario.

Siguió andando, se estaba metiendo en un callejón muy solitario pero no le importaba. Si era cierto lo que pensaba y estaban siendo vigilados; al enemigo invisible no se le pasaría lo que mencionó acerca de lo que ella hizo tiempo atrás y se convertiría en uno de los blancos principales. Ya sea para elminarla...

—O para reclutarme... — dijo Sunset pensativa mientras veía la hermosa pieza de joyería brillando ante ella.

Era una corona preciosa, aunque estaba diseñada para ser utilizada por un hombre. Hecha de oro negro con una joya con forma de estrella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sunset tomó una vara y levantó la corona con cuidado.

—¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando, quienquiera que seas? Este Elemento de las Tinieblas es muy poderoso, tanto como el de la Magia, pero su naturaleza oscura lo hace impredecible.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que no lo quieres, Sunset Shimmer? — Dijo una fría voz.

Alrededor de la joven se formaron grandes cristales de magia oscura mientras que una neblina negra se arremolinaba por los alrededores. Un par de obreros curiosos se acercaron a ver de qué se trataba, pero inmediatamente fueron atrapados por un trance muy poderoso que los hizo caer de rodillas y mirar fijamente y quedar atrapados por un hechizo de Ilusión muy poderoso.

Dentro de la neblina, un hombre ya maduro que vestía una armadura color negro avanzó hacia Sunset con tranquilidad y una mirada llena de maldad. Sunset sonrió mientras él se quitaba con ceremonia el yelmo y mostraba sus ojos rojos y verdes con una expresión calculadora.

—Rey Sombra — dijo Sunset reconociendo las facciones del enemigo y retrocediendo un par de pasos. — Es... aterrador... y un privilegio conocer por fin al primer regente del Imperio Cristal. He leído mucho sobre usted en los registros de Canterlot.

Sombra hizo una ligera reverencia.

—De la literatura Equestriana a estar en persona frente a ti. Es todo un honor...

—Es imposible que estés aquí — dijo Sunset ocultando lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa de triunfo. — Luna y Celestia te sellaron luego que esos dos y las amigas de Twilight Sparkle te derrotaran una segunda vez con la ayuda de los Elementos de la Armonía y el Corazón de Cristal.

Sombra sólo sonrió con ternura y se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo mis propios trucos, Sunset Shimmer. Después de todo ¿no te parece que alguien como yo dejaría utilizarse por alguien? Yo, que tuve todo el poder antiguamente, no me dejaría manipular ni siquiera por alguien tan poderoso con Nightmare Moon. Ni aunque tuviera el apoyo de Kayaba me podría manipular. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue tomar el conocimiento de senpai para mí.

Sunset una vez más tuvo que reprimir su sonrisa. ¿A qué estaba jugando ese idiota? ¿A quién se creía que engañaba?

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Tú lo sabes muy bien Sunset Shimmer. Toma la corona, la mereces ¿no? luego de lo que ocurrió en el baile no has vuelto a ser la reina o princesa de Canterlot High. Esta es de chico pero el poder es el mismo.

—Es tu Elemento — dijo Sunset tratando de mantener la calma. — Nightmare Moon lo escogió para ti.

—Tú sabes utilizarlo mejor que yo, tómalo Sunset Shimmer. Usa su poder para lo que quieras. ¿Quieres Equestria? ¿O tal vez tomar este mundo? ¿Dinero y poder? Es tuyo Sunset Shimmer. Todo tuyo.

Sunset arrojó lejos la corona y se puso a correr, pero estaba rodeada de cristal oscuro y neblina de Sombra. Estaba rodeada.

—No puedes huir, Sunset Shimmer. Tu destino es derrotar a Sparkle y a Celestia.

Ella gritó:

—¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO!

—No puedes detenerme Sunset Shimmer.

Entonces ella miró a su lado y vio una barra de hierro abandonada, que tenía un borde afilado. Sin más, lo tomó. Lo pesó, era parecido a su espada en Equestria. Sin más atacó a Sombra para sorpresa suya. Logró asestarle dos golpes, haciendo aparecer una barra de HP que disminuyó ligeramente. Rio con ironía mientras Sunset seguía atacando a Sombra.

Él desenvainó su espada y comenzó a responder a los ataques de Sunset al tiempo que soltaba la corona, lo que Sunset quería. Siguió atacando siguiendo las instrucciones de Asuna, aunque no era demasiado hábil en el mundo real. Pero entonces ella tomó su oportunidad y pateó lejos la corona, pasándola justo sobre el muro de cristal.

Sombra se enfureció y la golpeó con fuerza mientras la tomaba del cuello.

—Que divertido, ¿verdad? No puedes vencer al Rey Sombra...

—Me pregunto qué hará el verdadero Rey Sombra si supiera que estás tomando su lugar, quienquiera que seas.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo soy el Rey Sombra...

—En primer lugar, animal, Sombra destruyó su propio cuerpo para ser inmortal, si cruzara el espejo, no cambiaría nada pues el alma seguirá siendo la misma sin importar qué. En segundo lugar, Celestia mantuvo tu existencia en secreto por mucho tiempo; jamás supe nada de ti hasta que regresé por la corona de Sparkle... y porque estaba alojada en el Palacio de Cristal donde sí quedan registros tuyos, no hay nada de nada en Canterlot. Y por último y más importante: él sí sabría usar los Elementos, no hubiera recurrido a mí. ¿Cuál es la idea de dejar que todos piensen que eres Sombra?

El otro Sombra la soltó y comenzó a reírse perversamente.

—Otra más con más sentido común del que le conviene. Ustedes los ponis son fascinantes...

Sunset se sobó el cuello.

—No puedes usar los Elementos por ti mismo porque no eres real y por eso me buscas a mí... eso es patético. El querer tomar los Elementos para usar su poder para apoderarse de Equestria, pasa, pero el querer hacerlo y no poder... eso sí que es triste.

Sombra la golpeó con fuerza dejándola inconsciente.

—No eres más que una pequeña molestia. No sé por qué pensé en ti cuando tengo suficientes idiotas para escoger. Espero que te mueras, Sunset Shimmer.

Dicho esto tomó la barra de hierro con la que ella peleaba y estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, cuando una alarma sonó en todo su cuerpo. Un mensaje en rojo apareció.

—LA BATERÍA INTERNA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE AGOTARSE; LOG-OUT AUTOMÁTICO EN 5... 4... —

—Tuviste suerte mocosa.

Dicho esto, el hombre que decía ser Sombra se desconectó de inmediato. Sunset al poco tiempo recobró la conciencia y tras comprobar sus heridas gruñó. Tenía que avisarles a Asuna y Kirito; así como a su antigua mentora y a Sparkle lo más pronto posible, ya luego se las arreglaría para ir al hospital.

* * *

**Y un toque humorístico al principio con un final dramático (algo). Espero les haya gustado y bueno, este fic será mucho más corto que el anterior, en vez de muchas pequeñas batallas me concentraré en una sola y más grande. Ahora sólo me queda decir mi cierre clásico:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Batalla:**

En la Equestria humana, Rarity recién había llegado a su casa luego de buscar sin éxito en la zona comercial, en fin. Simplemente le dio de comer a Opal Escense y se preparó algo rápido, cuando unos insistentes golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

—Ya voy, ya voy. ¡Ug! Qué modales los de la gente...

Cuando abrió, Sunset entró. Estaba bastante malherida, con el rostro desfigurado por un par de moretones, el cuello igualmente amoratado y tenía varios cortes por todo el cuerpo; además le costaba caminar.

—¡Sunset Shimmer, cariño! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo?

—Olvídalo, tu casa era la que estaba más cerca... — dijo tosiendo con dificultad. — Necesitamos, necesitamos...

—Necesitamos llevarte a un hospital pero ya.

—Por favor... llama a las demás y que alguien vaya por mi NerveGear. Hallé a nuestro enemigo.

—¡Sunset!

—¡No tenemos tiempo maldita sea! — Gritó Sunset Shimmer cayendo a causa del agotamiento; pues luego de recuperarse tuvo que saltar la barrera de cristales oscuros a pesar del dolor. Sólo agradecía que el otro hubiera desaparecido antes de matarla.

Rarity tragó saliva y corrió a llamar a sus amigas, tal como Sunset se lo pidió; pero no sin antes darle una bolsa de hielo y limpiarle las heridas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que todas llegaran a casa de Rarity listas con su NerveGear; Applejack llevando el de Sunset también. Sin pensarlo demasiado se colocaron los cascos.

—¡Link Start! — Gritaron.

...

En Equestria, la Princesa Celestia se encontraba reflexionando acerca de la situación. Nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora había conducido a una pista sólida y Luna no quería decirle nada de sus hallazgos; y claro, estaba el asunto con Sunset Shimmer. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar? Los Elementos de las Tinieblas debían de ser acabados de una vez y para siempre, odiaba toda esa situación; desde lo que pasó hacía un año con esos dos gamers, las cosas no salían como a ella le gustaría. No era culpa de Asuan y Kirito, pero aun así todo le era muy molesto.

Fue cuando el grupo de siete humanos apareció de improviso.

—¿Pasó algo? — Preguntó asustada al ver el estado de Sunset.

—¿Dónde están Asuna y Kirito? — Preguntó ella sorprendida que el NerveGear haya transmitido las heridas de su cuerpo. — Esto les urge saberlo.

Ella sólo corrió a dar la orden que se llamara a los guerreros de su hermana así como a Twilight y sus amigas. Presentía que finalmente había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Asuna y Kirito se encontraban en un momento familiar con Yui cuando fueron llamados al deber; algo molestos pero sabiendo que era algo importante, dejaron a la pequeña Yui con Spike y Pina y corrieron a ver lo que ocurría. Finalmente se reunieron todos.

—Bien Sunset, cuéntales — dijo la Fluttershy humana preocupada.

Sunset, todavía adolorida, comenzó a contar su extraño encuentro con el Rey Sombra, o más bien el payaso que se hacía pasar por el Rey Sombra.

—No lo comprendo — dijo Twilight. — ¿Estás segura que no era el verdadero Rey Sombra?

—Más que segura — dijo Sunset muy seria. — Como le señalé al payaso ese, Sombra no tiene un cuerpo físico, así que cruzar el espejo no hubiera alterado su apariencia. Además él mismo lo admitió poco después que le echara en cara sus errores. Y lo más importante: era un avatar virtual. Era por eso que no podía usar los Elementos de las Tinieblas.

Kirito negó con la cabeza.

—No, el cuerpo de Nightmare Moon era virtual en el momento en que creó los Elementos de las Tinieblas — dijo él con disgusto. — No tiene sentido que...

—De hecho, — intervino Luna, — jamás utilizó los dichosos Elementos por cuenta propia. Desde un principio buscó a ponis que hicieran el trabajo por ella; lo que significa que a pesar de haberlos creado, necesitas ser un ser real para activar una magia así de poderosa.

—En todo caso lo que está claro es que ahora que dejó escapar a Sunset, tanto el malo como nosotros sabe que hay que terminar con esto lo más rápido posible — intervino Applejack poni.

—Mañana mismo — dijo Kirito decidido. — Esto se acaba mañana.

Lo miraron asustadas pero poco a poco asintieron. Rainbow poni miró a sus amigas poni y tras una sonrisa de Applejack dijo:

—Nosotras los acompañaremos también con el NerveGear. Necesitarán toda la ayuda posible.

—Y es mejor que Spike y Pina vengan también — dijo Asuna. — Su habilidad de sanación nos ayudará a obtener la ventaja.

Sin más las humanas se desconectaron y se quedaron todas en casa de Rarity. El tal Sombra o quien quiera que fuese podría regresar y lo más seguro era mantenerse juntas.

Y mientras del otro lado, tanto los guerreros como las Princesas hacían sus preparativos. Asuna y Kirito le encargaron a Yui a Trixie.

—A Trixie les gustaría ayudarlos en la verdadera pelea también — fue la protesta de la unicornio.

—Trixie, comprende que nos serás más útil así — le aseguró Asuna. — No es que desconfiemos de tus poderes; es más, en caso pase algo y nuestro enemigo venga por Yui contigo estará más que segura.

—Así que por favor Trixie, que nada le pase a nuestra pequeña hija — dijo Kirito besando la frente de Yui.

Yui le sonrió a sus padres con calidez.

—No se preocupen, mamá, papá... no sólo Trixie me protegerá sino que yo estaré lista para lo que sea que se nos venga encima. No teman, mientras estemos juntos nada malo podrá ocurrirnos.

Abrazaron a su hija y Trixie les deseó suerte, pues no conocía a nadie que confiara tanto en ella como ellos dos; y eso que conocían a qué se dedicaba, pero claro, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por sus amigos y la pequeña Yui desde que la salvaron de la temible Nightmare Moon.

Por su parte Luna y Celestia abrieron la bóveda en donde antes se guardaban los Elementos de la Armonía, ahora ocupada por tres espadas llamadas Elucidator, Dark Repulser y Lambent Light; las espadas que trajeron los guerreros la primera vez a Equestria y que fueron utilizadas para acabar con Nightmare de una vez y para siempre. Para acabar con Nightmare fue necesario que las portadoras de los Elementos concentraran el poder de éstos en las espadas y fue gracias a esto que las espadas contuvieron parte de aquel gran poder. Y luego que Twilight renunciara a los Elementos, eran el único objeto en Equestria que guardaba parte del poder de la Armonía.

—Y pensar que tendríamos que usar estas...

—Era de esperarse hermana — dijo Luna con calma. — Después de todo estas espadas pertenecen a Asuna y Kirito... y si nuestras sospechas son ciertas y el enemigo viene de su mundo, tendremos que devolvérselas si deseamos que obtengan la victoria.

Celestia no dijo nada y dejó que Luna tomara las espadas para regresárselas a sus dueños. No sabía cómo le haría para que las usaran como avatares virtuales pero de por sí ella no entendía nada de programación de computadoras. Sólo deseaba que todo terminara para bien.

_**Al día siguiente, Canterlot High:**_

No había pasado mucho tiempo y por todas partes se sabía que una alumna había sido atacada por un hombre misterioso cerca de la zona industrial; que por suerte había escapado pero había salido herida. No se conocían los detalles pero no importaba. Noticias así representaban grandes problemas para todo el alumnado femenino y había que actuar. Por eso la subdirectora y directora acordaron hacer una asamblea general, justo frente a la escuela pues por la urgencia de la situación no tenía tiempo de andar arreglando el gimnasio.

—¡Alumnos! — Dijo la directora por el micrófono levantando los brazos. — Alumnos, lamento interrumpirlos de sus estudios tan temprano en la mañana pero tenemos un asunto urgente entre manos. Hablo que ayer en la tarde la alumna Sunset Shimmer fue atacada por un hombre desconocido; y que por suerte pudo escapar sólo con unos rasguños. Alumnos, esta situación no me gusta nada y creo necesario recordarles ciertas medidas de seguridad para aplicarlas hasta que se capture al perpetrador.

Se escucharon murmullos de horror y de expectación por parte de los que todavía no conocían la situación.

—Como les decía, eviten viajar solos. Si tienen que desplazarse a pie vayan por lo menos en grupos de tres y eviten los lugares solitarios.

Más murmullos.

Entonces apareció una luz azul en el medio de la asamblea. Los alumnos se apartaron asustados mientras que la luz finalmente tomaba forma de tres humanos y cinco cuadrúpedos, una especie de caballo de colores; junto con dos reptiles, uno morado y otro azul metálico. Twilligh era la única de las ponis que tenía forma humana, el resto siguió en forma poni; algo que pidieron expresamente para no confundirse con sus contrapartes. Finalmente aparecieron Asuna y Kirito con su uniforme escolar.

Las contrapartes de las ponis, Sunset Shimmer y Flash Sentry se acercaron a ellos.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo apareciendo así como así? — Se escandalizó Fluttershy poni. — Ya había rumores raros sobre ustedes tres pero ahora...

Sin prestarle atención, Asuna y Kirito avanzaron hacia donde estaba la directora y tomaron el micrófono. Kirito suspiró y gritó:

—¡SUGOU! ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE DE ESTE JUEGO TONTO, SUGOU! ¿Por qué no te apareces de una buena vez y nos dices lo que quieres.

Asuna tomó el micrófono.

—Si lo que quieres es pelea, pelea te daremos. Ya nos atrajiste hasta acá así que adelante.

Y antes que alguien pudiera preguntar convocaron la pantalla de objetos y cambiaron sus atuendos de escuela por la armadura negra azul de la guardia lunar (Asuna) y el abrigo negro y largo (Kirito) junto con sus respectivas espadas.

Se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos de confusión y más de alguno salió huyendo de la escena. Twilight saltó al escenario también y tomó el micrófono:

—¿Qué esperan para escapar también? ¡HÁGANLO PERO YA!

Dicho esto cambió igual su ropa por la armadura morada y magenta que tenía en su inventario y esperó en posición de combate junto con los dos guerreros. Las ponis rápidamente se posicionaron junto a su amiga y estuvieron listas al igual que las humanas. Tal vez en aquel mundo las humanas eran eso, simples humanas, pero harían lo que fuera para ayudar a Twilight aunque fuera sólo un poco de apoyo moral.

Igual que la última vez, unas nubes negras se arremolinaron mientras varias torres hechas de cristal oscuro salían de la nada y cubrían todo el terreno. Asuna y Kirito apretaron más sus espadas mientras Twilight retrocedía y los alumnos de Canterlot High huían despavoridos. Finalmente Sombra había arrivado.

—Cuánto tiempo, Sugou-san — dijo Asuna con desprecio.

—Primero lo primero, Asuna-chan, Kirigaya-kun — dijo el falso Sombra con un tono más bien aburrido. — ¿Cómo supieron que era yo?

—Desde el principio lo supimos cuando Yui-chan explicó que el tipo de magia que usaron para robar los Elementos de las Tinieblas era de la que usábamos en ALO, además que el verdadero Rey Sombra está atrapado sin salida alguna.

Sugou hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Ese maldito programa de computación me ha causado problemas desde siempre. Si lo veo otra vez juro que borraré su sistema y...

—No te atrevas a amenazar a nuestra hija — amenazó Asuna blandiendo su espada. — Ahora me toca hacer la pregunta a mí, ¿qué demonios quiere aquí? ¿Qué pretendes?

Sugou miró con ojos llenos de odio a Kirito.

—¿Así que nos turnaremos las preguntas? Bien, me gusta. ¿Qué quiero? Quiero que ese niño pague por todo. Lo que hizo fue algo terrible, destruyó el trabajo de mi vida y por su culpa me estuve pudriendo en prisión por mucho más de lo que me gustaría.

—Si eso es verdad, ¿qué demonios haces aquí, Sugou? ¿Cómo escapaste de prisión?

—Pagué mi fianza, por supuesto — dijo Sugou. — Pero imagina lo que pasó después, cientos de compañías siguieron investigando con base en mi proyecto pero al ser yo alguien marcado por el gobierno y por las organizaciones de derechos humanos no puedo participar en nada; ni siquiera puedo acercarme a un equipo NerveGear sin que me arresten. Todo lo que quise era vengarme, quería matarte... pero luego me enteré que ya estabas muerto. ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO HUMILLANTE QUE FUE?

Kirito saltó justo a tiempo antes que una lluvia de cristales oscuros lo hiciera pedazos. Sugou gritó de furia y lanzó más y más cristales contra Kirito; la verdadera batalla había comenzado por fin. Kirito hacía lo que podía para eludir los ataques de su oponente y llegar a él para ponerlo en su lugar. Sugou no lo permitiría, incrementó la velocidad de los cristales para que fuera imposible seguir eludiéndolos. Aun si Kirito usaba sus dos espadas para protegerse, que de hecho eso estaba haciendo, nada de lo que haría podría evitar ser lastimado por los cristales.

Kirito apretó los dientes cuando los cristales comenzaron a cortar su cuerpo y hacer disminuir el HP; pero debía seguir. Sin importar qué debía seguir. Fue cuando Asuna hundió su espada en Sugou al igual que Twilight.

Sugou gritó de dolor, pero siguió atacando a Kirito. Twilight aprovechó y atacó con su escudo justo al rostro haciéndolo caer. Sugou gritó y apartó a la Princesa de Equestria de un manotazo la cual la arrastró varios metros; mientras que con Asuna hacía aparecer una gran espada de cristal oscuro y comenzaba a luchar de uno a uno contra ella al tiempo que cambiaba la estrategia contra Kirito y hacía aparecer monstruos de cristal para que se encargaran de él.

Twilight fue rodeada por sus amigas, tanto humanas como ponis.

—Twilight, Twilight ¿te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie humana.

—Rápido, traeremos a Spike y él te ayudará con su aliento de sanación — dijo la Pinkie Pie poni.

—Estoy bien, pero... no traigan a Spike todavía. La pelea apenas si está comenzando. Debo ir a ayudar a Kiritio.

Y sin más, tomó su espada y corrió a ayudar a su amigo mientras que Asuna seguía cruzando espadas con Sugou.

—Pregunta: ¿qué se siente dejar de ser una hermosa chica y convertiré en una nada deseable cuadrúpeda? — Dijo Sugou mientras seguía peleando.

—Aliviada que pervertidos como tú me dejen en paz en mi cuerpo nuevo — dijo Asuna mientras seguía luchando contra Sugou con toda su fuerza. — Me toca preguntar: ¿cómo llegaste hasta acá? Se supone que todos nos darían por muertos allá en nuestro mundo.

—Hackeé las computadoras de senpai; aunque ahora sea sólo una conciencia flotando en el internet sigue teniendo el hábito de documentarlo todo en su amada base de datos. Leí lo que tenía que leer y supe lo que debía saber. ¿Otro mundo no? fue un alivio saber que Kirigaya-kun seguía vivo, y lo más importante, que tenía muchas cosas por las cuales vivir y qué proteger. Así podría quitarle todo antes de acabar con él de una vez y para siempre. Y CUANDO HABLO DE QUITARLE TODO ME REFIERON POR SUPUESTO TAMBIÉN A TI, ASUNA-CHAN.

Los ojos de Sugou brillaron mientras una poderosa torre de cristal salía del suelo y de ésta nacían grandes cristales los cuales se clavaron en Asuna. Más y más cristales que hacían disminuir su HP mientras Sugou la miraba con una expresión llena de lástima.

—Pobre, pobre Asuna-chan. A punto de ser asesinada sin remedio mientras tu novio no puede hacer nada por ti. Me encantaría hacerle un par de cosas a tu avatar pero sin tu cuerpo real para desquitarme cuando vuelva a mi mundo no me apetece para nada.

Asuna se liberó de los cristales y siguió atacando a Sugou quien reía divertido y seguía respondiendo a los ataques de Asuna como si nada.

—¿Qué pasa Asuna-chan? ¿Me odias tanto en verdad?

—No es necesario preguntarlo — dijo Asuna. — Me mantuviste prisionera y planeabas aprovecharte de mi inconciencia para casarte conmigo. Te desprecio.

Siguieron peleando con furor. Asuna miró de reojo a donde Kirito y Twilight luchaban contra los monstruos de cristal convocados por Sugou. Eran bastante grandes y de gran poder; tanto que habían forzado a Kirito a sacar su segunda espada, pero apenas si podía llevarles el ritmo. En cuanto a Twilight, no podía atacar, estaba detrás de su escudo soportando golpe tras golpe del monstruo de cristal. La durabilidad del objeto estaba cayendo muy rápidamente, no podría aguantar más si seguía así.

—¡Twilight, muévete, haz algo por todos los cielos! Te programamos para que tuvieras nuestras mismas habilidades — dijo Kirito saltando hacia atrás para evitar un golpe de espada del monstruo, para luego contraatacar con ambas espadas.

Otro monstruo de cristal apareció justo a un costado de Twilight, demasiado pronto como para que tanto ella como Kirito reaccionaran. El golpe mandó a Twilight lejos, inmediatamente disminuyendo su HP a la mitad. El monstruo entonces extendió su afilada extremidad y hundió de un golpe el ataque en Twilight. Ella gritó de dolor mientras que su HP disminuía al amarillo.

—Ya tuve suficiente — dijo Rainbow Dash poni gruñendo.

—Yo también pero no hay nada que podamos hacer contra ese monstruo — dijo su contraparte humana temiendo la reacción de su otro yo.

Rainbow poni sonrió.

—Tú tal vez no puedas hacer nada, yo soy el personaje de videojuegos aquí — respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras se equipaba con armadura y espada con los colores de Twilight. — Todas, ¡AL ATAQUE!

Las otras ponis, a excepción de Fluttershy y Rarity, imitaron a su amiga. La batalla se había reanudado.

El monstruo de cristal iba a darle un golpe definitivo a Twilight, cuyo HP seguía bajando con un cristal que tenía clavado en el estómago, cuando Rainbow llegó blandiendo su propia espada haciéndole múltiples cortes al enemigo. La barra de Hp disminuyó a nada y éste desapareció en un montón de fragmentos azules.

—Gracias Rainbow — acertó a decir Twilight entre jadeos. — ¡SPIKE!

El pequeño dragón morado llegó y con su aliento de curación recuperó parte del HP de Twilight, pero el daño era demasiado y no pudo recuperarlo todo.

—Kirito, debemos ayudarlo — dijo Twilight.

—¿Olvidas de quién estás hablando? Seguramente ya estará acabando con esa bestia — le aseguró Rainbow Dash.

Efectivamente, el oponente de Kirito finalmente fue exterminado ahora que el guerrero no tenía que estar velando por la seguridad de Twilight. Estaba cansado, pero feliz. Todavía había más solados de Sugou de qué encargarse pero estaba listo; y con Rainbow Dash cubriendo a Twilight, estaba seguro que podrían vencer.

Y mientras, Sugou seguía teniendo un mano a mano contra Asuna.

—Casi se me olvida, es mi turno de preguntar. ¿Por qué aquí y no en nuestro hogar Equestria? ¿Por qué atraernos hasta esta otra Equestria?

Sugou se defendió de otros dos golpes del Destello Veloz y gruñó.

—¿Y para qué arriesgarme? Allá Kirigaya-kun tiene sus malditas alas y el don de controlar el clima; tú tienes la magia de tu parte sin mencionar que son protegidos por una diosa inmortal.

Asuna desvió un ataque de Sugou.

—Así que es más fácil para ti atraernos a un sitio en donde tú como personaje virtual tienes poderes mientras que nosotros no.

—No contaba con que esa diosa de la noche se obsesionara con la tecnología NerveGear. Mi esperanza era que su boba hermana le contagiara el pánico.

Siguieron luchando. Pinkie Pie y Applejack estaban listas para intervenir pero la habilidad de los dos guerreros era tal que se movían constantemente y era imposible atacar sin arriesgarse a dañar a su amiga o que Asuna las dañara a ellas.

Sugou miró de reojo la pelea entre sus monstruos de cristal, Twilight y Kirito y gritó de ira. Con su gran poder se transformó en neblina y se transportó al techo de Canterlot High.

—¿QUÉ PRETENDES SUGOU-SAN? — Gritó Asuna preparando su espada.

—Es mi turno de preguntar mi querida Asuna-chan, pero pronto lo averiguarás.

Sugou seleccionó los Elementos de las Tinieblas de su pantalla de objetos.

—ES IMPOSIBLE PARA TI UTILIZARLOS GRAN IDIOTA — le gritó Sunset Shimmer desde abajo. — YA LOS HABÍAS PROBADO, ¿VERDAD?

Sugou la miró con desprecio.

—Sí, ya los había utilizado; pero no importa. Luego que no pudiera usarlos estuve desarrollando un parche para mi avatar en caso me viera en la necesidad. No quería usarlo pero ya que no pude matarte no tuve otra opción que instalarlo. LOS VERÉ EN EL INFIERNO A LOS DOS.

Entonces equipó los Elementos. Al igual que Sunset, un aura de poder demoníaco lo rodeó transformando su aspecto. Su avatar original estaba diseñado para verse como el Rey Sombra, pero éste fue destruido en un montón de binario transformándose en una especie de hombre rubio con ropajes verdes, era Oberón, su avatar en Alfheim Online; pero algo había diferente en él. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y verdes como los de Sombra y sus alas grandes y tenebrosas, como las de un murciélago gigantesco; al tiempo que su cabello crecía y llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Pero lo peor era el aura oscura que lo rodeaba.

—Sugou eres un idiota — dijo Asuna.

Sugou rio e hizo desaparecer los monstruos de cristal que luchaban contra Kirito.

—¡Kirigaya-kun! — Llamó Sugou levantando su mano y concentrando ahí su poder oscuro.

—¿Pero qué demonios? — Gritaron Twilight y Kirito a la vez.

—Hasta siempre, Kirigaya-kun — fue lo que dijo Sugou lanzando finalmente su rayo de poder oscuro contra Kirito.

El impacto fue tal que el HP del guerrero llegó de inmediato al rojo y después al cero al tiempo que se perdía para siempre en un montón de fragmentos. El Espadachín Negro había muerto.

—¡KIRITO-KUUUUUUN! — Gritó Asuna arrojando su espada y corriendo hacia donde unos momentos antes había estado parado su marido.

Sugou se relamió los labios con crueldad y rio como demente.

—Eso les pasa a aquellos que deciden interponerse en mi camino — dijo él con desprecio. — En cuanto a ti, Asuna-chan... me hubiera encantado tenerte pero tu forma verdadera no es deseable para nada, así que no veo por qué no puedas acompañar a tu amado.

Levantó su mano cargándola de aquel poder oscuro.

—Sólo lamento que él no te hubiera visto morir a ti primero. Su expresión de sufrimiento hubiera superado por mucho a la tuya.

Asuna, quien lloraba en silencio, le dirigió una mirada llena de odio a Sugou; la última mirada. Sugou entonces atacó con todo su poder exterminando igualmente a Asuna de aquel mundo. Sólo quedaban las ponis para enfrentarse a él.

—Tú... tú... — Sollozó Rainbow. — TÚ VAS A PAGARLO

Voló contra Sugou a toda velocidad, pero él sólo hizo aparecer una barrera de cristales oscuros.

—No me molestes mocosa. No tengo nada en contra de ti ni de tus amigas. Ya obtuve lo que vine a buscar: venganza. Desgraciadamente en este mundo de ponis todos son más inteligentes de lo que les conviene y no pude acabar con todo lo que él amaba... pero no importa. Acabé con él que es lo que importa; con él y con la persona que él más amaba.

Twilight no podía creerlo. Ahí estaba él, un sujeto obsesionado con la venganza y que sólo deseaba destruir a aquellos que lo desafiaron.

—Tú eres un monstruo.

—No te atrevas a juzgarme, princesita poni. No tengo nada en contra de tu mundo ni mucho menos deseos de conquistarlo. Por mí puedes olvidarte para siempre de este asunto porque jamás pisaré estas horribles tierras ahora que acabé con ese estorbo de Kirigaya-kun.

Twilight apretó los dientes y tomó con firmeza sus armas.

—No, de aquí no te irás hasta que tú y yo hayamos arreglado cuentas. ASUNA Y KIRITO ERAN MIS AMIGOS Y VOY A VENGARLOS, SI VAS A LARGARTE COMO SI NADA LUEGO DE ACABAR CON ELLOS SERÁ SOBRE MI CADÁVER

Sugou se encogió de hombros y una vez más levantó su mano llenándola de poder oscuro.

—¡COMO GUSTES!

* * *

**Y bueno, ya llegué a la batalla final; no por pereza ni nada, sino que en serio tenía pensado hacer un fic corto; y sí, el villano principal es el Rey de las Hadas, el último villano que derrotan en el anime de Sword Art Online. Espero les haya gustado y en el próximo cap aclararé lo del séptimo elemento y el asunto de Spike, pues no voy a dejar hoyos.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
